


La luz de tus ojos y lo oscuro de tu corazón

by Marbius



Series: Love me 'til the day I die [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Declarations Of Love, Enemies to Friends, Established Relationship, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fist Fights, Implied/Referenced Torture, Letters, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mistrust, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Veritaserum
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Recuento de la primera guerra, donde Regulus pide ayuda a Remus, y Sirius pone en tela de juicio su fidelidad.





	1. 1.- We love us.

**Author's Note:**

> Cinco capítulos (y espero yo) cinco semanas de actualizaciones~

**1.- We love us.**

 

_I love the light in your eyes and the dark in your heart_

_You love our permanent chase and the bite of our bark_

_We know we're classic together like Egyptian gold_

_We love us._

_5 Seconds of Summer - Valentine_

 

No había duda para nadie que Sirius Black y James Potter eran como hermanos, pero oh, ¿Sirius Black y Remus Lupin? Ellos eran algo más, mucho más, que databa desde el momento en que Lily le informara a James que iban a ser padres, y con las prisas de la boda sólo quedaron ellos dos en el piso que compartían

O podía ser que desde la graduación de Hogwarts, cuando Sirius insistió en que el piso que su tío Alphard le heredara era demasiado grande para él solo e invitara a Remus a vivir bajo el mismo techo, y James llegó a vivir con ellos porque su deseo de independencia existía, pero no era total.

O en séptimo cuando tras el banquete de bienvenida se paró en la mesa de Gryffindor y anunció para todos que él y Remus eran un ítem indivisible.

O en sexto cuando la visión de ellos besándose a la vista de cualquiera en cualquier lugar del castillo o los jardines aledaños se convirtió en una rutina más entre los alumnos de otras casas y cursos.

O en quinto cuando los Gryffindor dejaron de reaccionar cuando en la sala común era más que regular ver a Black y a Lupin pasar tiempo en los sillones, tomados de la mano y sin atención que no fuera más que del uno para el otro.

O en cuarto cuando Sirius Black declaró que ya no podía más, terminó con Marlene McKinnon y fue en pos de Remus Lupin, que a su vez dejó a Dorcas Meadowes, y juntos les desearon la mejor de la suerte a las chicas cuando ellas mismas iniciaron un noviazgo esa misma tarde.

O en tercero cuando ya sus amigos cercanos los habían sorprendido más de una vez en la cama del otro y las excusas de “Tenía una pesadilla” y “Sentí frío anoche” no colaban.

O en segundo cuando Sirius recibió una carta de un admirador masculino de cuarto curso que provocó en el siempre sereno Remus un ataque de celos como nunca se vio antes ni después.

O en primero cuando Remus le pidió a Peter cambiar camas, y Sirius hizo lo mismo con James para que así por las noches ellos dos pudieran acostarse de lado y conversar en susurros cuando los otros dos ya se hubieran ido a dormir.

O en la estación de King’s Cross, primero al abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts y examinarse de reojo, una segunda vez al pasar por el vagón del otro, una tercera al elegir asientos contiguos en su paso por el lago, y una última vez cuando después de ser colocado en Gryffindor a pesar del apellido Black, Sirius al menos pidió porque ese chico fuera su compañero de casa y así fue cuando Lupin avanzó con pasos torpes hacia la mesa de rojo y dorado, y con una sonrisa, ocupó el lugar al lado de Sirius.

Hasta ese atrás se remontaba su historia juntos.

 

Remus no albergaba ninguna clase de dudas al pensar en que él y Sirius habrían sido la pareja dorada (Gryffindors hasta la médula incluso en la ausencia del rojo) durante sus años de Hogwarts de no ser porque ambos eran hombres, y en todo caso, ese puesto lo ocuparon James y Lily (otra pareja más de Gryffindor) cuando por fin ella hizo a un lado su animosidad en sexto curso y en séptimo comenzaron a salir oficialmente.

En todo caso, no era un asunto que a Remus le importara siendo que podía afirmar que desde siempre Sirius había sido suyo y él de su novio incluso antes de que pudieran darle un nombre a esos extraños sentimientos que desde el primer momento los hicieron gravitar el uno alrededor del otro.

En sus primeros años en Hogwarts, la definición correcta habría sido de un enamoramiento que no desaparecía conforme transcurrían los cursos y las chicas de su año pasaban por la adolescencia. Ahí donde James y Peter habían hecho intentos con el sexo opuesto, Remus había acudido a Sirius por consejo y éste había correspondido a aquella confianza revelándole que lo encontraba mucho más atractivo que cualquier otro alumno en Hogwarts, ambos sexos incluidos.

Así habían compartido su primer beso, su primer magreo, su primer revolcón en las sábanas, su primer contacto íntimo, y también su primer orgasmo... Una larga lista de primeros que también los convirtió en los primeros de su curso en experimentar con el sexo, puesto que no había espacio para falsos pudores y en cambio tenían por ventaja ser compañeros de dormitorio y tener sus camas separadas apenas por medio metro la una de la otra.

A grandes rasgos, fueron el primer amor el uno del otro, y aunque tuvieron un par de meses en cuarto año en los que acordaron salir con dos chicas de su curso para descubrir si iban en serio o sólo estaban juntos porque la costumbre era más fuerte (cada uno estaba convencido de que no era su caso, pero quería darle al otro la oportunidad de probar cosas y personas nuevas), al final coincidieron, que aunque interesante, el experimento había tenido sus altos y bajos, jamás había sido comparable a lo que juntos habían vivido en el pasado.

Desde entonces habían acordado ser sinceros el uno con el otro, y aunque no todo había sido dicha absoluta entre los dos, habían conseguido llegar a sus años finales de Hogwarts convencidos de que no sólo era un romance escolar y que querían continuar hasta donde la vida se los permitiera.

Que con una guerra mágica en curso y dos bandos divididos, estaban más que dispuestos a ofrecer pelea y por cursi que sonara, luchar por su amor.

 

***

 

_So deep, your DNA's being messed with my touch_

_Can't beat us_

_So real, fueling the fire until we combust_

_Can't touch us_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Valentine_

La guerra en el mundo mágico se cobró innumerables víctimas. Familias enteras desaparecieron, linajes completos, y también...

—Sirius, tienes que comer algo —le dijo Remus a su novio no por primera vez en la tarde después de que éste recibiera por James la noticia de que sus padres estaban en San Mungo con viruela de dragón y que el pronóstico no era favorable, pero éste denegó con la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre, Moony.

—Pero...

Una segunda lechuza apareció en la ventana de su piso, y por un breve instante de locura, Remus consideró aturdirla con algún hechizo y postergar las noticias que seguro traía, pero Sirius fue más rápido al ponerse en pie y retirarle de la pata la corta nota que Lily le había escrito.

—Oh —musitó Sirius.

Remus leyó por encima de su hombro y sus peores temores se confirmaron:

 

“Querido Padfoot y Moony:

La salud de Mamá Euphemia y Papá Fleamont empeoró en las últimas horas y ambos han muerto sin remedio uno detrás del otro. James está inconsolable y los necesita, yo casi tanto como él. Nuestro único consuelo ha sido que hubo oportunidad de despedirnos y que ambos nos desearon la mejor de las suertes con su próximo nieto o nieta. Papá Fleamont incluso bromeó diciendo que no utilicemos su nombre como...”

 

Un par de tachones con tinta y letras borrosas por lo que cabía suponer que eran lágrimas interrumpieron la lectura hasta casi las líneas finales.

 

“... es imposible llevar a cabo exequias como marca la tradición, pero de igual manera James no quiere ninguna clase de ceremonia. En su lugar organizaremos algo pequeño e íntimo, sólo familia, así que están invitados a visitarnos en la brevedad posible.

Un abrazo, Lily Potter.”

 

—Oh, Merlín —masculló Remus, rodeando a Sirius con un brazo alrededor de la cintura mientras su novio agregaba más lágrimas a la misiva.

Los Potter habían sido como la familia con la que Sirius siempre creció, de manera que James era no sólo el hermano que Regulus jamás había conseguido ser, sino que además, al igual que Lily, eran para él un padre y una madre irremplazables en su vida.

Remus lo sabía, y a sabiendas de que el dolor de Sirius era idéntico al de James en ese asunto, se abstuvo de burdas palabras de consuelo.

En su lugar, dejó a Sirius marcar las pautas y empezar el periodo de duelo.

 

Harry James Potter nació el último día de julio, en un año que había estado marcado por el fallecimiento de varios familiares y amigos, así como también de un periodo de cruenta violencia en el mundo mágico.

Con todo, fue un momento de absoluta felicidad cuando Remus y Sirius se presentaron en el piso de los Potter a conocer al pequeño Harry y a ofrecerles a los contentos padres con sus mejores deseos.

—Es... —Remus se contuvo de emoción, incapaz de discernir un adjetivo que englobara todos aquellos sentimientos que bulleron en su pecho al ver a Lily cansada y con ojeras tras un parto difícil, pero también sonriente, y con un pequeño bulto de abundante cabello negro acunado contra su pecho.

—¿Quieres cargarlo, Sirius? —Ofreció Lily con absoluta confianza—. Es tu ahijado después de todo, y cuanto antes te familiarices con él para cambiarle los pañales, mejor será para todos.

—¿Mi... ahijado? —Repitió Sirius con arrobo, pues había escuchado de James la propuesta muchos meses atrás durante la boda cuando fungió de padrino, pero no había creído que iban en serio siendo que en ese momento todos habían estado ebrios y en un momento de celebración.

—¿De quién más si no? —Inquirió James con idénticas ojeras a las de Lily pero buen humor—. No te ofendas, Moony, también eres como un hermano para mí, pero al menos este primer bebé es de Sirius.

Remus sonrió, en tanto que Lily rezongó, alegando que si James quería más hijos primero tendrían que pasar cinco años y ella recibir muchos regalos de compensación.

Entre tanto, Sirius cogió a Harry en brazos igual que si se tratara de una carga preciosa (en cierto modo, así era, no podía pensar en él de otra manera), y con adoración examinó su rostro regordete y párpados de abundantes pestañas negras con absoluta concentración. Harry tenía el cabello de James, e incluso si apenas era una pelusa, ya se adivinaba que tendría su misma constitución azabache y tendencia a levantarse a la menor provocación.

—Me alegra tanto que vinieran —expresó Lily con cansancio—, porque...

Remus la ayudó a incorporarse de la silla en la que estaba y le sirvió como apoyo mientras ella se acercaba a la ventana y miraba al exterior con anhelo.

—Petunia decidió no venir —suplió James la información—. A Vernon no le pareció adecuado, así que...

—Idiotas —masculló Sirius, que con su pulgar movió la manita de Harry—. No importa, Lils, nos tienes a nosotros.

Lily suspiró. —Supongo que… sí. No pretendo ser malagradecida, pero Tuney... Me habría gustado que ella estuviera aquí —dijo con la voz sobrecogida y ojos llorosos.

James acudió a su lado, y abrazándola con fuerza le murmuró algunas frases de consuelo al oído.

Dispuesto a darles privacidad, Remus se acercó a Sirius, pero comprendió rápido que tendría que hacer lo mismo, puesto que éste estaba absorto en la contemplación de Harry, que había abierto los ojos nebulosos típicos de los recién nacidos y no lloraba.

—Seré quien primero te enseñe a volar en tu escoba, Harry, ya verás... —Decía Sirius, entablando un monólogo con el bebé y convirtiéndose en la perfecta estampa familiar de una vida que Remus quería a su lado incluso si todavía no se atrevía a verbalizarlo.

Pero pronto... quizá después de la guerra.

 

La guerra mágica, por supuesto, se recrudeció tras el nacimiento de Harry y los rumores sin control que pululaban de aquí a allá en la forma de una profecía que prometía acabar con Lord Voldemort y sus terribles seguidores. Ambos bandos se esforzaron por hacerse con ella primero y obtener así ventaja estratégica, pero mientras tanto los planes y las tácticas de siempre se mantuvieron en activo.

Poco antes de la llegada oficial del otoño de ese año, Dumbledore pidió hablar con Remus respecto a sus viajes a las partes desoladas de Gran Bretaña buscando a otros como él y con su condición, y haciendo la petición formal de indagar entre las manadas de hombres lobos cuántos de ellos estarían dispuestos a una alianza con magos y a favor de qué bando. Remus ya había estado fuera por periodos cortos cumpliendo con órdenes similares, pero en general habían sido un par de viajes como ése y nada más. Por lo regular, él pertenecía más bien al grupo de investigación de la Orden del Fénix, trabajando más veces que no detrás de un escritorio o entre los estantes de los libros, y aunque técnicamente lo que Dumbledore le pedía era recabar más información para su causa, en esta ocasión su salida al campo le resultó motivo de aprehensión.

Y no fue el único.

Sirius se mostró molesto cuando Remus volvió a su piso a notificarle su partida y desestimó empacar nada en lo absoluto, pues a donde iba no necesitaba nada más que lo que traía puesto, e incluso ni su varita...

—Dumbledore tiene que estar orate para pedirte eso, Moony —resopló Sirius, que con Remus bebía una taza de té antes de la partida de éste al atardecer—. ¿En verdad espera que te infiltres en los campamentos de hombres lobos así como así?

—Tengo que ir, Padfoot —dijo Remus con más calma de la que en verdad sentía—. Es necesario.

—Pero-...

—Lo hago por Harry —insistió Remus, que desde su nacimiento no tenía un objetivo mayor que ese—. Por su bienestar, para que exista un mundo donde su mera existencia no sea también una sentencia de muerte.

Sirius apretó los labios, pero no se negó más. —¿Puedo al menos dejar en claro cuánto me fastidia que te utilicen como un peón?

—Ya lo has hecho justo ahora.

En silencio, pero con una mano entrelazada por encima de la mesa, bebieron hasta la última gota de su té y después se besaron. Remus guardó de Sirius el sabor a Earl Grey y éste hizo lo mismo con el Chai del que había bebido.

Y por casi dos semanas que estuvo ausente Remus, fue ese el recuerdo palatino que más perduró.

 

Remus volvió a un piso vacío donde el único ruido que le hizo compañía fue el de una llave goteando. Ni siquiera el reloj de la entrada, una antigualla heredada del tío Alphard a Sirius, continuaba marcando la hora. Remus supuso que ante la ausencia de moradores, la casa se había ido quedando sin vida, congelada en un punto hasta que él regresó.

Pero no Sirius.

Sirius tardó todavía más en volver, y lo único a lo que tuvo Remus acceso para consolarse fue una nota garrapateada con prisa en un bloc sobre la cocina, apenas dos líneas:

 

“En una misión. Volveré pronto.

Tuyo, SB.”

 

Que no era ningún consuelo cuando luego de tres días y tres noches de espera Remus empezó a creer lo peor. A temerlo, incluso.

Ni siquiera el consuelo de creer que estaba en buena compañía le quedaba, puesto que desde el nacimiento de Harry y la profecía que lo marcaba como uno de los dos posibles iguales que algún día podrían ponerle un final a la guerra en la que se encontraban le sirvió. James ya no salía a misiones para la Orden, no con una esposa y un hijo de quienes cuidar, así que Sirius acudía a sus propias misiones con otros compañeros, la mayoría de ellos ya caídos en acción, y más veces que no, solo.

El temor más grande de Remus esos días era que Sirius muriera en batalla y que las noticias de su deceso no le llegaran con la premura suficiente. Era una posibilidad. Lo era desde inicios de la guerra con la desaparición de los Stewart.

Jenkins Stewart había sido uno de los suyos. Un Ravenclaw graduado varios años antes que todos ellos y que Dumbledore reclutó por su habilidad para interceptar mensajes secretos a través de los canales de comunicación mágicos, pero que sin más desapareció. Un día no se presentó a la reunión que tenían con la Orden, y tampoco lo hizo en la siguiente ocasión y tampoco en la que le siguió.

Fueron los hermanos Prewett los que acudieron a su refugió, un piso en el Londres muggle que a primer vistazo no tenía huellas de nada, pero que ostentaba el característico olor de magia una vez que abrieron la puerta con un alohomora.

Ahí encontraron a Jenkins Stewart, muerto desde hacía por lo menos una semana y con aspecto de haber sido torturado hasta el final. Un rictus de dolor que había hecho a Gideon Prewett retirarse un fin de semana a casa de su hermana Molly (antes Prewett, ahora Weasley) y olvidarse de la crueldad del mundo con ayuda de sus pequeños sobrinos.

Así que Jenkins Stewart no había sido el primero de su grupo en morir, pero sí la primera muerte que conmocionó a todos por igual, y también la razón de que en esos momentos Remus temiera por la seguridad de Sirius. No en términos de si estaba vivo o muerto porque sobre ello no podía actuar, pero sí acerca de su paradero, y si en caso de ocurrir peor... Si Remus tendría oportunidad de verlo una vez más.

Remus apenas si reaccionó en la madrugada del quinto día de su regreso cuando un audible ¡crack! lo sacó de la duermevela en la que se encontraba en el sofá de la sala.

En un momento dormía, y al siguiente tenía su varita en alto y listo para atacar la figura encapuchada que había conseguido entrar pese a los hechizos que protegían la propiedad.

El desconocido se despojó de su capa con lentitud, y con las manos en alto se presentó ante Remus como Sirius.

O alguien que podía estarse haciendo pasar por Sirius.

Remus lo tenía grabado en la memoria porque ya Emmeline Vance había salido con quemaduras al confundir a un Mortífago como Dorcas Meadowes en el pasado. El descuido habría podido ser fatal de no ser por sus rápidos reflejos, y desde entonces todos en la Orden tenían indicaciones precisas de primero cerciorarse de quien era la otra persona antes de bajar su varita.

—Moony... —Dijo Sirius con cansancio—. ¿Cuál es mi récord de detenciones en una tarde?

—Cuatro, y habrían sido cinco de no ser porque se dio medianoche y McGonagall se compadeció de ti.

—Muy bien. Tu turno. Vamos, ahora dime algo que sólo tú podrías saber. Estoy cansado, demasiado cansado para más...

Sirius pareció tener un leve desvanecimiento y Remus se apresuró a ponerse en pie y sujetarlo entre sus brazos, pero no por ello olvidaron su deber como miembros de la Orden.

Con todo, Remus enterró la nariz en el cuello de Sirius y aspiró hondo en búsqueda de su aroma particular. Ahí, debajo del sudor, el olor a carne quemada y la suciedad acumulada, todavía seguía siendo Sirius. Y Remus lo sabía porque no había todavía ningún hechizo o poción capaz de engañar a sus sentidos lobunos, pero... El deber era el deber.

Excepto que en lugar de hacerle una pregunta que sólo Sirius conociera, Remus en cambio hizo una confesión cargada de todo aquello que bullía en su interior:

—¿Padfoot? —Murmuró contra su cuello, moviendo la cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron el lóbulo frío de éste.

—¿Mmm?

—Crees que lo sabes, pero... No te acercas siquiera a imaginar cuánto te amo.

—Oh...

—Está bien. No tienes qué responder. _Sé_ que eres tú.

Y tácito quedó entre ambos que habían encontrado su propia clave.

 

Remus volvió a salir a uno de los encargos de Dumbledore a la siguiente luna llena, y a su retorno, Sirius le recibió con la varita en alto.

—¿Cuál es el juguete favorito de Harry? —Preguntó Remus, las manos expuestas para demostrar buena voluntad.

—El móvil con el lobo, la rata, el perro y el ciervo —dijo Sirius con facilidad, repitiendo el orden en el que aparecían en el Mapa del Merodeador.

Remus exhaló. —Bien. Ahora-... —Pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de finalizar su frase, Sirius ya había reducido la distancia entre ambos en varios zancadas, y lo había rodeado con sus brazos. Fuerte.

Era un fallo al protocolo en donde primero debían de identificarse, pero entonces Sirius imitó las acciones de Remus en su última separación, y acercando los labios a su oído, susurró:

—No, eres tú el que no podrá saber jamás con cuánta profundidad te amo. —Después lo besó.

Y explícito quedó establecido para ambos un ritual de bienvenida.

 

/*/*/*/* Próximo capítulo: Con comentarios (20-may)/Sin comentarios (03-Jun).


	2. 2.- Antagonismo.

**2.- Antagonismo.**

 

Aquellas fueron unas fiestas navideñas sin nada de alegría.

James cocinó para los presentes la cena de esa noche, en parte por Navidad pero también para cumplir con el requisito de celebrar un nuevo piso para él, Lily y Harry (el cuarto ya en ese 1980), pero fueron pocos los que asistieron, y más pocos aun los que alzaron sus copas para brindar por un muy bien necesitado cambio.

Lily rompió a llorar durante el postre, y ya que Sirius se quedó a consolar a James, fue el turno de Remus para acudir al lado de su amiga.

—Ya no puedo más —dijo Lily apenas entró Remus a su recámara, donde la cama de ella y James estaba puesta en un rincón para darle espacio a la cuna de Harry.

Desde la aparición de la profecía que traía consigo dos posibilidades igualmente aterradoras, ni Lily ni James podían (o toleraban) tener a Harry fuera de su vista, y la consecuencia de ello también se manifestaba en constantes mudanzas y vivir con el alma al vilo porque al despertar cada mañana no sabían si sería su último día con vida.

El que sus amigos y conocidos estuvieran también luchando y perdiendo innumerables batallas tampoco contribuía a levantar los ánimos, y que ya más de la mitad de los asientos en su círculo cercano estuvieran vacíos porque ese año habían tenido más bajas de las que querían admitir sólo agregaba al perpetuo estado depresivo en el que todos estaban inmersos.

—Esto no es vida, Moony —continuó Lily con los ojos anegados en llanto—. Dumbledore insiste que es lo mejor para nosotros, para Harry, pero siento que me sofoco dentro de estas cuartas paredes. Nuestros mejores amigos mueren casi a diario luchando _por_ nosotros, _en lugar_ de nosotros, y la culpa... Oh, la culpa es lo peor, saber que no podemos hacer nada.

—Mientras haya vida hay esperanza, Lily —dijo Remus, sentándose a su lado en la cama y tomándole las manos entre las suyas—. Todos los que luchamos lo hacemos con conocimiento de causa, y si nuestras mejores posibilidades incluyen protegerlos a ustedes, a ti a James y sobre todo a Harry, que así sea.

—Pero-...

—¿Es por Edgar Bones?

—Es por su familia completa —confesó Lily, que había recibido las noticias de su muerte y del resto de los Bones con calmada resignación, y sólo había podido procesar su duelo hasta después—. Nunca fuimos cercanos durante nuestro tiempo en Hogwarts porque él iba unos cursos por delante de nosotros, pero... Después de que Harry nació, después de la profecía... Él... Edgar insistió en que daría lo mejor de sí por un mundo mágico donde nuestros hijos pudieran crecer sin temor. El que muriera... Ha sido todo tan terrible.

Remus asintió, pues la noticia de la muerte de Edgar había llegado junto con la de su esposa y dos niños pequeños, además de sus padres. Toda una rama familiar extinta porque Edgar había tenido el valor de luchar por sus ideales y convicciones.

—Tengo miedo, Moony, mucho miedo... —Dijo Lily con el mentón temblando incontrolablemente—. Y me avergüenzo tanto porque da la impresión de que soy la única que se siente así... Que soy la única cobarde que no puede mirar a la cara a la realidad.

—Oh, Lily, por supuesto que no —replicó Remus apretando sus manos—. Todos estamos aterrorizados por igual, y no tienes nada de qué sentirte avergonzada. ¿Y qué si a veces esta guerra te hace sentir como si no pudieras soportar un minuto más de esto? Pasará.

Lily rompió a llorar y se abrazó a Remus. —¿Lo juras? ¿Juras que esto pasará?

—Lo juro, Lily —dijo Remus, que abrazándola con fiereza, lo hizo por ella, y también por Harry.

Esa guerra terminaría, y quedaba en sí que serían el bando ganador.

 

Remus pasó las primeras tres lunas llenas de 1981 visitando campamentos de hombres lobos diseminados al norte de Gran Bretaña, casi siempre viviendo sin contacto mágico o humano, bajo sus propias reglas y sin intenciones de tomar partido durante esa guerra.

A su retorno, aunque Remus volvía con la vaga sensación de fracaso, Dumbledore se mostraba más y más satisfecho de sus avances, revelándole a Remus que a veces la falta de un enemigo podía considerarse una ganancia durante los momentos más cruentos de la lucha, pero éste ya no lo creía así. Con las muertes que a diario aparecían reportada en El Profeta y el que los Potter hubieran tenido que mudarse una vez más apenas la semana pasada, Remus ya no contaba victorias, sino días de mayor o menor sufrimiento.

Todos parecían estar llegando el límite de sus fuerzas, y la evidencia de sus suposiciones podía contabilizarse en los rostros demacrados de sus pocos amigos sobrevivientes, la ausencia de sonrisas, el sempiterno miedo en la base del estómago, donde las noticias eran sólo malas noticias esperando a ocurrir, y los presentimientos y malo presagios razones de pánico...

Remus tuvo uno de esos cuando al regresar a su piso (vacío, Sirius estaba en una misión y con toda seguridad volvería con un retraso de varios días) descubrió la cerradura de su puerta forzada. No por magia, sino un certero golpe en el cristal de la entrada y la perilla sin llave.

«Justo lo que hacía falta», pensó Remus con acritud, pensando en el ladrón muggle que había forzado su entrada sólo para descubrir que adentro no había ninguna clase de electrodoméstico muggle porque ni él ni Sirius los necesitaban teniendo las varitas a su disposición. Lo único que podía considerarse de valor eran algunas viejas reliquias que Sirius había heredado de su tío Alphard, pero que a cualquier muggle con prisa por llevarse algo que pudiera revender con prisa, sólo eran cachivaches sin importancia y basura.

Con todo, Remus creyó prudente tener la mano dentro de su túnica y sujetar su varita por si acaso... Igual era un vulgar ladrón, pero también podía ser un yonqui agresivo o... Un idiota homofóbico que considerara su afrenta personal el que él y Sirius vivieran juntos y por lo tanto su deber el tomar cartas en el asunto.

Así que Remus abrió la puerta de su piso e hizo uso de sus sentidos lobunos para identificar si adentro había alguien.

Y _alguien_ precisamente estaba ahí.

Remus inhaló hondo, buscando en la fragancia cualquier señal de peligro.

Sangre. Y miedo. También…

Adentro, el piso seguía tal como lo había dejado una semana atrás antes de marcharse salvo por pequeños detalles como un par de platos diferentes en el fregadero y una copia más nueva del periódico sobre la mesa de la cocina, pero no fue eso lo que atrapó la atención de Remus, sino el bulto en el sofá que permanecía quieto y sólo se movía al compás de una irregular respiración.

Remus extrajo su varita del bolsillo, y con la punta en alto y un hechizo en labios, avanzó con cuidado para buscar una mejor posición de ataque. Sus primeros tres pasos fueron precisos, pero el cuarto fue su perdición al pisar un fragmento del cristal de la entrada y hacerlo crujir.

Al instante, ese alguien que dormía en su sillón se despertó, y tanto él como Remus aguardaron expectantes a que el otro hiciera un primer movimiento.

 _Él_ , porque Remus reconoció su aroma al instante incluso si durante todos los años que tenía de conocer su existencia sólo habían intercambiado insultos y el ocasional comentario repleto de frialdad. Habían sido rivales naturales durante sus años de Hogwarts, y ahora con la guerra era de suponer que al haber elegido bandos contrarios debían de ser acérrimos enemigos a punto de ir por la yugular del otro, pero largos segundos cargados de tensión transcurrieron, y ninguno de los dos movió un músculo.

En plena forma para atacar y repeler cualquier ataque, fue Remus quien descubrió tener consigo la ventaja, pues _él_ permanecía acostado, y su varita no estaba a la vista.

—Espero una respuesta honesta —dijo Remus en un siseo, la punta de su varita chisporroteando para demostrar que no estaba jugando—, y más vale que lo entiendas si aprecias aunque sea un poco tu vida...

Que literalmente, al entrar en la guarida de los leones, no podía ser el caso, pero más valía ser claro.

—¿Qué diantres haces aquí, Regulus? —Preguntó Remus, y sólo entonces el hermano de Sirius abrió la boca y reveló la razón de su presencia ahí.

—Ayuda... —Una pausa—. Necesito hablar con Dumbledore...

Y después... La ruina de Remus, y con él, de Sirius.

 

Remus había inmovilizado a Regulus y con cautela se había acercado a él para cerciorarse del paradero de su varita, pero éste se le había adelantado al dejarla sobre la mesa de la cocina, a una buena distancia entre ambos y lejos de su alcance.

Al inspeccionarle las ropas, Remus no descubrió una segunda varita, pero sí el horripilante tatuaje de su antebrazo y no pudo evitar mirarlo con asco.

—Necesito hablar con Dumbledore —repitió Regulus su petición de antes cuando Remus corroboró que al menos de momento se podía fiar de un ataque frontal—. Es un asunto de vida o muerte.

—Todo lo es en estos días de guerra —replicó Remus con los dientes apretados, devanándose los sesos en búsqueda de una razón plausible para estar teniendo justo esa conversación con Regulus.

—No lo entiendes, Lupin —insistió Regulus con un brillo afiebrado en sus ojos grises de la misma tonalidad que Sirius, según corroboró Remus al tenerlo tan de cerca—. De esto depende... todo.

—¿Y realmente te importa eso, Regulus? —Rebatió Remus, que no podía corresponderle la cortesía de llamarlo por su nombre porque para él era Regulus. Reg, también Reggie por las memorias que Sirius le había compartido de su infancia...

Regulus resopló. —Mira, no tengo a nadie más a quien acudir y mi tiempo se agota: O me ayudas, o todo se va a la mierda.

El uso de aquella profanidad muggle alertó a Remus, que con todo se contuvo y apenas reaccionó.

—Supongamos, sólo supongamos... Llamo a Dumbledore, y le muestro tu tatuaje. Al instante estarán aquí los aurores para llevarte a Azkaban, o si tienes la suerte de que sea Moody a quien le asignen tu caso, que decida matarte a la menor provocación. ¿Era ese tu plan al irrumpir en mi piso?

En lugar de responder, Regulus inclinó el mentón y señaló su bolsillo izquierdo. —No me importa, siempre y cuando te encargues de que Dumbledore tenga _eso_ en su poder.

Sin quitarle de encima los ojos del rostro, Remus repasó una segunda vez los bolsillos de Regulus y examinó a detalle el guardapelo que encontró ahí. En su primer examen, lo había pasado por alto, pero en cambio ahora... El peso en su mano le resultó inquietante, y la sensación de desagrado sólo aumentó cuando Remus casi pudo jurar que esa cosa tenía un tenue palpitar.

La repulsión que le provocaba el guardapelo en sus dedos asemejaba a una quemadura.

—¡Merlín, pero qué-...!

—Necesito hablar con Dumbledore —repitió Regulus por tercera vez, su boca contorsionada en un rictus de absoluta angustia—. No sé a quién más acudir, pero es mi última opción, y yo la suya...

Y para Remus, quien conocía bien ese sentimiento porque Dumbledore representaba la luz en los tiempos de oscuridad, accedió a concertar con él una cita.

 

En una sucesión de acontecimientos que a posteriori le resultarían irrisorios por la gravedad del momento y lo aturdido que se encontraba, Remus envió a Dumbledore un patronus pidiendo hablar con él en la brevedad posible y utilizando para ese fin la clave que habían establecido de antemano para remarcar la urgencia, y unos minutos después recibió a su fénix Fawkes en su salita, que depositó una corta nota sobre su regazo y leyó con avidez:

 

“Llegaré a la hora del té.

Dumbledore.”

 

Remus consultó la hora en su reloj de bolsillo y con malestar comprobó que tenía por delante cuarenta minutos para las cinco de la tarde.

También hambre y sed, que luego de estar fuera de su piso por tantos días, no hacía ni quince minutos que fantaseaba con un tentempié, una ducha, y dormir por las siguientes doce horas, pero Regulus había arruinado sus planes y había impuesto los suyos como prioritarios, si es que eran verdad.

Presionándose el tabique nasal entre dos dedos, Remus hizo un movimiento con su varita y liberó a Regulus, que no se atrevió a moverse salvo para enarcar una ceja.

—No confío en ti —dijo Remus con firmeza—, atrévete a hacer cualquier movimiento inadecuado y juro que te aturdiré hasta que llegue Dumbledore.

Regulus no respondió nada, pero siguió a Remus hasta la cocina y no hizo ningún intento por recuperar su varita cuando éste la recogió de la mesa y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

—¿Té? —Preguntó Remus, para quien la cortesía inglesa estaba tan arraigada que bien podían ser enemigos jurados, pero siempre con una bebida caliente y los meñiques levantados.

Regulus aceptó su ofrecimiento y pronto estuvieron de cara a cara con sus tazas y el terrorífico guardapelo puesto entre los dos.

Mientras esperaban a Dumbledore, Remus no cesó de preguntarse cómo se vería esa escena desde fuera. Un Mortífago y un miembro de la Orden, un Slytherin y un Gryffindor, pero también... El hermano de Sirius, el novio de Sirius. El mismo Sirius que estaba ausente y que podría llegar en cualquier momento y llevarse la más grande sorpresa de su vida. La idea hizo sonreír a Remus por el borde de su taza de té, y aunque Regulus lo vio, se abstuvo de comentar.

No fue el mismo caso cuando un chasquido anunció la llegada de Dumbledore, pues apenas encontrarse con su antiguo director de Hogwarts, Regulus perdió gran parte de su arrogancia y apareció más joven a los ojos de Remus, casi idéntico a sus años de alumno, casi a punto de romper en llanto...

—Director —murmuró Regulus.

—Tengo entendido que deseas hablar conmigo, Regulus —respondió éste con más calma de la que Remus consideraba apropiada para el caso.

—Yo... _Necesito_ hablar con usted —remarcó Regulus la imperiosidad de su petición.

Remus hizo ademán de retirarse para concederles privacidad, pero Dumbledore lo detuvo con un movimiento de su cabeza y también Regulus pareció aliviado de contar con él para lo que sería su sesión de confesionario.

Dumbledore hizo aparecer una silla y se sentó entre ellos, clavando su vista en el guardapelo sobre la mesa.

—Una pieza interesante —dijo de manera conversacional—. Incluso podría pasar por-...

—Una reliquia de Salazar Slytherin —interrumpió Regulus—, porque lo es... Lo era... Ahora es más que sólo eso.

—Continúa —le instó Dumbledore, que entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo y escuchó con atención el relato con el que Regulus le deleitó.

Mudo de sorpresa por la manera en que las palabras de Regulus se encadenaban una tras otra, Remus escuchó a éste hablar de su papel activo como Mortífago, de su iniciación, de los atentados en los que había estado presente y las víctimas que se había cobrado... También de las dudas, del miedo, del arrepentimiento... Regulus habló con frialdad, sin compasión por sí mismo, en cambio con abundantes dosis de auto-desprecio y vergüenza, pero en ningún momento bajó el mentón.

Su historia cobró un giro al hablar del encargo al que su amo lo había sometido; la petición de un elfo doméstico, de Kreacher, a quien Remus conocía de nombre por las historias que Sirius le había contado de la criatura que pertenecía a los Black, y que había escapado de la muerte una vez, pero no dos...

—Kreacher se sacrificó por mí —dijo Regulus con los ojos acuosos y un leve dejo de pánico en la voz—. Me sacó de la cueva donde el guardapelo estaba escondido y... Ocupó mi lugar en el lago.

—¿Y el objeto que Tom Riddle escondió en esa cueva es precisamente este guardapelo? —Confirmó Dumbledore rozando la cadena.

Regulus asintió. —Sí. Es un inicio no estaba seguro de qué podía tratarse, sólo tenía sospechas, pero ahora...

—Está vivo —dijo Remus sin pensarlo, humedeciéndose después los labios resecos—. Cuando lo toque... Ese guardapelo tiene vida.

—En efecto, Remus —confirmó Dumbledore su acusación—. Pues si se trata de lo que creo que es, es magia oscura muy poderosa, pero también nuestra mejor oportunidad para ganar esta guerra.

—Intenté destruirlo por mi cuenta, pero es imposible para mí —masculló Regulus—. Y ahora él lo sabe... El Señor Tenebroso va detrás de mis pasos, y no es seguro para mí tener _eso_ más en mi poder. Mi única esperanza es dejarlo en las manos adecuadas, y... enfrentar a mi destino —finalizó Regulus, que pareció dispuesto a marcharse dejando atrás su varita, pero Dumbledore desbarató sus planes.

—En ese caso, Regulus, ¿estás dispuesto a unirte a nuestra causa?

—Pero-...

—Reconocer y aprender de tus errores es todo lo que necesitas para tener nuestra protección, pero tienes que tomar la decisión de a cuál bando perteneces y llegar hasta el final con todas sus consecuencias.

Remus no pasó por alto el plural de la frase de Dumbledore, pero ni por asomo se imaginó que después de la larga pausa en la que Regulus aceptó cambiar sus lealtades y entregarse de lleno a su causa sería él quien más envuelto se vería.

—Sí —accedió Regulus a entregar su confianza en Dumbledore—. Estoy de su parte para ponerle fin a esto.

—En ese caso —dijo Dumbledore—. Remus… Hay algo que debo pedirte…

Y las desgracias se cernieron sobre él. Y después sobre Sirius.

Sobre ambos, como velos mortuorios.

 

Porque la vida de Regulus corría peligro mortal, Dumbledore dispuso para éste un acomodo en el que podía esconderse y además cooperar a la Orden cumpliendo encargos de investigación como había hecho Remus durante el primer año que perteneció a la organización.

El propio Remus respiró aliviado cuando Dumbledore le confirmó que ahora Regulus estaba de su lado y era sincero con sus intenciones, pero se atragantó con su saliva cuando el Director le entregó un trozo de pergamino con una dirección de Londres y le indicó memorizarla.

—Me sabe mal pedirte esto, Remus —dijo Dumbledore con contrición—, pero es mejor mantener este asunto lo más privado posible, y ya que tú estás al tanto de Regulus y de su nueva naturaleza, es mi deseo que te encargues de él y veles por su bienestar.

Remus observó a Dumbledore y luego de vuelta al papel. —No, Director, yo no... Reg... Regulus... ¿No podría alguien más cuidar de él? Alguien de su entera confianza.

—Tú ya eres de mi entera confianza —dijo Dumbledore posando una mano sobre su hombre y prodigándole un firme apretón—. Cualquier otro tendría serias dudas de las intenciones de Regulus, pero tú estuviste ahí, tú sabes la verdad, y por lo tanto sólo tú puedes encargarte de este trabajo.

Con un nudo en la garganta porque aquello le sabía más a traición que todo lo que había hecho por la Orden hasta ese momento, Remus accedió a la petición de su viejo mentor.

 

/*/*/*/* Próximo capítulo: Con comentarios (27-may)/Sin comentarios (10-Jun).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Digamos que este fic se mueve sobre la línea de 'qué tal si Regulus hubiera acudido a Dumbledore pidiendo ayuda y cómo afectaría eso a Sirius y a Remus', que como imaginarán, bien cargado de angst~


	3. 3.- Oh, Valentine.

**3.- Oh, Valentine.**

 

En ese año de 1981, la batalla en el mundo mágico se recrudeció como nunca antes.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo miembros de la Orden, lo mismo que del bando de los Mortífagos, pero los decesos no se reducían a victorias ni derrotas, pues se acumulaban como un dolor sordo y debilitante para el cual no había ninguna cura, sólo un final que no daba la impresión de estar próximo.

En medio del caos, los Potter escaparon a duras penas no una, sino dos veces de Lord Voldemort, y el precio por sus cabezas aumentó de manera exponencial.

—Dumbledore ha considerado que nuestra mejor opción es el encantamiento Fidelius —dijo Lily una tarde en que los Merodeadores y ella se reunieron para darles normalidad a su vida.

Apretujados en la pequeña cocina con la que contaban en esos momentos, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa y era Sirius quien tenía a Harry en su regazo y lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera con largos mechones de su cabello negro.

—Pero eso implicaría... —Dijo Remus, sin ánimos de continuar su oración.

—Sí —confirmó James con pesar—, que sólo el guardián sabría nuestro paradero y que su vida correría peligro. También... Que puede tratarse de un acuerdo indefinido hasta el final de la guerra.

—De momento todavía no hemos tomado una decisión al respecto —dijo Lily—. Poner la vida de alguien en riesgo de esa manera...

Remus se removió incómodo en su asiento, puesto que Lily no iba demasiado desencaminada en ese aspecto. Hasta hacía un par de semanas atrás, Dumbledore había sido el guardián secreto de Regulus en su escondite, pero siendo que ya lo era de la Orden, había considerado adecuado cederle ese honor a Remus, y ahora era él quien velaba por completo del hermano de Sirius.

Lo peor, por supuesto, no era vivir con el miedo constante, mirando por encima de su hombro y a la espera de un ataque furtivo que revelara el paradero de Regulus, sino mentirle a Sirius, y con ello poner entre ambos un muro invisible.

En gran medida y porque Regulus era una pieza valiosa, Dumbledore había puesto una pausa a las misiones de Remus con los hombres lobos y en su lugar lo había devuelto a su trabajo de escritorio, buscando codo con codo junto a Regulus una manera para destruir el guardapelo que había pertenecido a Lord Voldemort y con ello ponerle un alto a esa guerra.

Remus no tenía quejas, él también quería lo mejor para el mundo mágico y además había descubierto con Regulus un punto neutral en el que los dos habían hecho a un lado sus diferencias en pos de un bien mayor, pero a su regreso al piso que compartía con Sirius siempre cargaba consigo la culpa de sus mentiras, de ocultar información y de estar al tanto del paradero de Regulus...

Que a oídos de Sirius había llegado del rumor de la desaparición de su hermano, y aunque sólo lo compartió con Remus, ya tarde en la noche en su cama porque temía de su muerte a manos de sus propios camaradas Mortífagos, éste se sintió terrible por tener que mantener la verdad en secreto.

—Yo podría hacerlo —se ofreció Sirius de pronto, sacando a Remus del pozo de miseria en el que se encontraba y trayéndolo a la realidad, donde Harry descansaba acurrucado en sus brazos y él ofrecía su vida a cambio de la de sus mejores amigos y ahijado—. No me importaría.

James se quedó quieto, y fue Lily la que respondió. —Pero no podríamos pedirte eso, Sirius. Es demasiado egoísta, y te pondría en riesgo.

—Nadie me pide nada, soy yo el que se ofrece —declaró éste con fiereza—. ¿Y qué si hay riesgo inherente en su guardián secreto? No es como si los últimos años hubieran sido un paseo en el parque luchando contra Mortífagos. Le di la espalda a los Black que son mi sangre, porque ustedes son mi verdadera familia, y haría lo que fuera por su seguridad.

Sin avergonzarse por su reacción, James se retiró las gafas y se limpió el borde de los ojos, en tanto que Lily rompió a llorar abiertamente. Harry sólo miró a sus padres con relativa curiosidad, pero se distrajo de vuelta con el cabello de Sirius.

Sólo Remus y Peter se sintieron fuera de lugar, que compartiendo una breve mirada por encima de la mesa, pensaron cada uno por su cuenta que estaban llegando a un punto de quiebre para el cual no habría retorno alguno.

 

A mediados de aquel año tan caótico, Remus volvió al piso que compartía con Sirius luego de haber pasado las últimas doce horas con Regulus inspeccionando ciertos libros de magia oscura que versaban de almas y su partición por medios aberrantes, pero también compartiendo una modesta cena y por primera vez hablando de asuntos mundanos (básicamente de Londres, y las diferencias entre el Diagon Alley y las calles muggles más céntricas) que habían acabado por retrasarlo.

A su retorno, Sirius estaba ligeramente ofuscado, y su ánimo sólo empeoró cuando Remus rechazó su propuesta de bajar por un poco de curry del que vendían en la esquina.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó Sirius, que examinaba a Remus con unos ojos inquietos que a éste no le gustaron.

—Cumpliendo asuntos de la orden —dijo tras una leve hesitación de su parte, y sólo por si acaso, agregó—: Dumbledore así me lo pidió.

—Oh, ya veo.

Pero el tono no era el adecuado, y Remus se sintió frustrado.

—¿Es que acaso no me crees?

—No fue eso lo que dije.

—Ya, pero esa fue la impresión que me dio.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos. —¿Qué, es esa tu manera de empezar una pelea?

—No quiero pelear, Sirius, pero tengo la impresión de que tú sí.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Por preguntar dónde estabas las últimas horas?!

—¡Te lo dije, Dumbledore tenía un encargo para mí! —Estalló Remus a su vez—. No es la primera vez que lo hago, pero sí la primera vez que lo pones en duda.

—Porque... —Sirius encogió un hombro—. Porque no hueles a lobo. Siempre que vuelves de tus misiones hueles diferente...

—No dije que estuviera trabajando con hombres lobo.

—¿Entonces qué-...?

—No es asunto mío el revelarlo ni el tuyo estar al tanto —replicó Remus, que a pesar de la frase lo hizo con cautela—. Dumbledore decidirá cuándo incluirte, ¿ok?

Sirius bufó. —Probablemente nunca. Pero… Ok.

Y de momento, era una tregua.

_Got nothing but love for you, fall more in love every day_

_Valentine, valentine_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Valentine_

La relación entre Remus y Sirius se deterioró a ojos vistas durante la segunda mitad de ese 1981, y pronto se hizo habitual para ambos dormir en horarios diferentes para no tener que compartir la cama.

Con todo, ninguno faltó a su saludo de bienvenida, con una pregunta de rigor que no significaba nada, y una declaración de amor que lo era todo, donde quedaba patente que la confianza era absoluta.

 _Todavía_ al menos.

—No luces muy contento hoy de estar aquí, Lupin —dijo Regulus, que lo había observado de reojo durante la última hora que tenían repasando algunos libros de genealogía buscando antepasados en común con los Gaunt y Lord Voldemort.

Usualmente Remus traía los libros y junto con Regulus revisaban los volúmenes de inicio a fin en búsqueda de los encargos que Dumbledore tenía para ellos y para los que era secretivo, aunque sus dos ayudantes ya se hacían una idea de qué buscaba y para qué, así que se tomaban su trabajo en serio.

Remus se talló los ojos y gruñó: —¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?

Regulus puso los ojos en blanco. —Pensé que ya habíamos cruzado la línea hacia la mínima cortesía.

—Eres un Mortífago, mi única cortesía contigo es no poder mi varita contra tu cuello y hacerte lamentar el día en que te uniste a la causa de Lord Voldemort.

—¿Una vez un Mortífago siempre un Mortífago, uh? —Resumió Regulus, quien en los meses que tenía ya escondido y bajo vigilancia de Dumbledore y Remus no había hecho sino cooperar y ser una gran ayuda.

Remus detestaba esa parte de sí mismo que le hacía desconfiar invariablemente de todos y todo (excepto Sirius, y a veces también de él...), pero ya en el pasado sus dudas le habían salvado la vida en más de una ocasión por lo que se sentía justificado, pero con Regulus... El hermano menor de Sirius no le daba a Remus la sensación de tener que afianzar su varita en todo momento y tener listo entre labios un hechizo de protección.

En un inicio sí, cuando los dos apenas estaban tanteando terreno y hasta la tarea de ofrecerse una taza de té como distracción estaba siempre acompañada de la sospecha de estar a punto de ser envenenado, pero esos días habían pasado y ahora eran casa civiles el uno con el otro.

 _Casi_ como la palabra clave, porque igual que dos colegas con una meta en común pero que por su naturaleza se odiaban, la inquina entre los dos subía y bajaba como las mareas por merced de la luna, o en su caso, las frustraciones que Remus vivía fuera y traía consigo al momento de encerrarse con Regulus a trabajar.

—Cualquiera diría que después de mis favores prestados a su causa se me concedería un perdón, al menos parcial —comentó Regulus al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, y Remus golpeó la mesa con el puño y tiró el tintero, que salió rodando y manchó los pergaminos sobre los que tomaban apuntes.

—¿Nuestra causa? —Enfatizó Remus con creciente frustración—. A estas alturas, ya debería ser _tu_ causa también si es que aprecias vivir.

Regulus tuvo al menos la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado. — _Nuestra_ causa en común, entonces, aunque sea por razones diferenciadas...

Experimentando un brote de frustración como sólo Sirius había conseguido provocarle en el pasado, Remus apreció el que fuera precisamente Regulus quien lo sacara de sus casillas, y al mismo tiempo lo odió por ello. Como siempre, reconectar a Sirius con Regulus traía consigo viejas nociones de exasperación, en donde a Remus le fastidiaba el parentesco casi tanto como a Sirius estar emparentado con los Black, aunque curiosamente no con Regulus, pero Remus no tenía esas consideraciones, y mucho menos en esos instantes en los que prefería atacarlo con un hechizo aturdidor y mejor trabajar a solas.

—No soy tu enemigo particular, Lupin. De hecho, ya no soy el de nadie —masculló Regulus, que en un cambio de actitud había puesto en pie el tintero y trataba de limpiar el desorden con unos restos de pergamino—. Esos días se acabaron para mí, y si Dumbledore lo sabe, tú también deberías estar al tanto.

—Ya —gruñó Remus, que se apiadó de Regulus sin su varita y limpió por él el desastre con un quiebre de su muñeca—. Pero no confío para nada en ti.

—¿No?

—No. ¿Cómo podría? El guardapelo con el que apareciste es una excelente carta de presentación, pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo y mis amigos. Es parte de la guerra y la táctica para ganarla, pero no guarda relación a mis amigos, a mi familia...

Regulus le miró fijo unos segundos y después dijo: —El guardapelo era mi mejor carta para acercarme a Dumbledore, pero no fue lo único que entregué a cambio de su protección. También... —Regulus se humedeció los labios—. Le hablé del traidor.

—¿De ti mismo?

—No, del traidor de su bando.

—Ah...

El rumor, aunque comentado a susurros entre los miembros de la Orden durante los dos años anteriores, había cobrado fuerza durante los últimos meses. Básicamente hablaba de alguien en su bando pasando información al lado enemigo, y como prueba estaban algunos ataques infructuosas, emboscadas, y el que los Potter estuvieran en perpetua huida porque de algún modo Lord Voldemort conseguía dar con su paradero y atacarlos a la menor oportunidad.

—Veo que Dumbledore no te ha contado nada al respecto...

—Ese no es el estilo de Dumbledore, él sabe guardarse sus mejores cartas para el final —replicó Remus—. Además, en caso de ser cierto-...

—Lo es —interrumpió Regulus—. Claro que lo es. Yo estuve presente cuando le entregó al Señor Oscuro el nuevo paradero de los Potter en Essex.

Remus se paralizó, la boca seca y los ojos grandes, porque en efecto, los Potter habían salido por los pelos de su casa en Essex cuando de pronto fueron emboscados por una docena de Mortífagos y Lord Voldemort en persona.

—¿Quién-...?

—No lo sé —denegó Regulus con la cabeza, y al instante lo sujetó Remus por el cuello de su túnica y lo sacudió con fuerza—. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, los Mortífagos llevan máscaras y se ocultan tras nombres clave. Nunca vi su rostro, y tampoco lo reconocí, pero...

—Pero hay un traidor entre nosotros —completó Remus aquella oración, y el corazón le hizo un extraño martilleo cerca de los oídos.

—Exacto —confirmó Regulus, a quien Remus soltó lentamente y dejó ir—. Una maldita rata traidora.

Que como epifanía, Remus habría de comprenderla tarde.

 

Remus y Sirius asistieron una última vez juntos con los Potter para celebrar el primer cumpleaños de Harry y disfrutarlo como familia. A su lado estuvieron algunos miembros de la Orden, al menos aquellos sobrevivientes de las últimas luchas, pero fueron muchos los asientos vacíos. Los Prewett ya no estaban, y en su representación asistió Molly con sus seis hijos y una barriga de embarazo que parecía a punto de explotar.

Peter estuvo con ellos, pero estuvo mentalmente ausente y nadie lo culpó. Mary Macdonald había muerto a inicios de año, y aunque lo suyo era apenas una relación tentativa, no había conseguido reponerse del todo.

Además, no era el único que ostentaba señales de estrés y decaimiento físico y moral. Muchos de ellos se mostraron apáticos y demasiado solemnes para una fiesta de cumpleaños, y no fue sino hasta que Lily insistió en soplar las velas de la tarta que había cocinado para la feliz ocasión que empezaron a aparecer las primeras sonrisas en los rostros de sus invitados.

En algún punto de la velada, James pidió su atención para revelar que él, junto con los Longbottom se iban a retirar a la clandestinidad, y que hasta nuevo aviso sus caminos no volverían a encontrarse.

Remus se sintió devastado, y a su lado Sirius le tomó de la mano y apretó con fuerza.

—No era lo que ninguno de los dos hubiera elegido, pero Dumbledore ha sido firme... —Le dijo Lily a Remus más tarde, los dos lavando algunos platos y vasos en el fregadero a la usanza muggle y charlando en susurros—. Frank y Alice tampoco querían hacerlo, pero su preocupación por Neville los ha hecho recapacitar, y lo mismo nos ha pasado a nosotros con Harry. Pero... Los echaré tanto de menos.

—Y nosotros a ustedes, Lily. No lo dudes ni por un momento.

—No, yo... —Lily se enjugó el rostro refregándose la mejilla contra el hombro—. Esta guerra ha sido demasiado cruel para todos nosotros... Sólo quisiera que terminara de una vez.

«No eres la única», pensó Remus al hacer a un lado al trapo con el que secaba los platos y abrazar a Lily con fuerza. Él también coexistía con el temor constante de perder a sus amigos, de perder a Sirius, y a veces aquellos pensamientos le hacían perder el sueño y el apetito, también incluso las ganas de vivir.

—Seremos los vencedores —dijo en su lugar—. Me niego a aceptar menos que eso.

Que entre el dicho y el hecho, estaban a muy poco de llegar a su final particular.

 

/*/*/*/* Próximo capítulo: Con comentarios (03-Jun)/Sin comentarios (17-Jun).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La trama avanza~ Pero Remus está demasiado ofuscado como para apreciar que las ratas traidoras son literalmente ratas...


	4. 4.- Camaradería.

**4.- Camaradería.**

 

—Pensé que ya no vendrías por hoy —dijo Regulus apenas entró Remus al piso donde éste se escondía, y al instante se levantó para preparar té.

En cierto modo, aquel era una especie de saludo viniendo de Regulus. Una especie de “Hola, ¿qué tal va todo?” que probablemente jamás escucharía de sus labios, pero tras largos meses de forzada convivencia, Remus se había habituado a sus modales reservados y ligeramente altivos.

—Tenía otros trabajos con la Orden. No eres mi único encargo, ¿sabías? —Replicó de vuelta, siguiéndolo a la cocina para vaciar la bolsa de compra que traía consigo.

Dumbledore le había entregado un extra de dinero cada semana para comprarle a Regulus víveres, y aunque en un inicio éste había declarado estar dispuesto a comer lo que sea que le trajera, con el paso de los meses había aprendido qué le gustaba al hermano menor de Sirius y qué no.

—Oh, fresas —murmuró éste con un leve dejo de deleite.

—Y crema —extrajo Remus un pequeño envase.

—Uhm, gracias —masculló Regulus. La primera vez que daba señales de bajar sus defensas, y Remus se quedó un par de segundos paralizado en su sitio antes de recomponerse.

—No hay de qué.

—¿Has comprado también ese pan con-...?

—¿Salvado y miel? Sí —suplió Remus, extrayendo la barra de pan, además de las lonchas de jamón y una lechuga rizada porque era la que Regulus finalizaba hasta la última hoja cuando compraba esa variedad—. Si hay algo que quieras para la compra de la próxima semana, harías bien en pedirlo desde hoy.

—Erm, miel y tomates —dijo Regulus en el acto—. Para el té y para preparar fritos.

—¿Sabes cocinarlos?

—Kreacher me enseñó.

—Oh. —Asintió Remus, que no tenía una reacción apropiada para la mención del elfo doméstico que había dado su vida por la de Regulus.

En varias ocasiones, Sirius había mencionado a Kreacher como el elfo doméstico que servía a los Blacks por generaciones del mismo modo en que sus antepasados lo habían hecho con su familia. Pero a diferencia de Regulus que parecía haber encontrado un aliado en aquella criatura, Sirius lo recordaba como un enemigo del que cuidarse y al que no podía hacérsele confianza. Entre las dos versiones que tenía a su alcance, Remus suponía que la diferencia estribaba en las lealtades del elfo doméstico, pues ahí donde Sirius se había vuelto su acérrimo antagonista, Regulus en cambio se había sabido ganar su lealtad. Tanto como para morir en su lugar...

Decidido a no sumergirse en asuntos que sólo podían empeorar su estado de ánimo, Remus terminó de desempacar la compra semanal con ayuda de Regulus y después aceptó de éste la taza de té que le entregó.

—Deduzco que no has venido a trabajar —dijo Regulus, recargado contra la encimera de la reducida cocina.

Remus asintió. Era tarde, y en realidad su misión del día había consistido en seguir a uno de los hermanos Nott por el Knockturn Alley. Él nada tenía que hacer ahí salvo entregar la compra semanal y marcharse, pero como venía ocurriendo cada vez más desde que Regulus se lo dijera, Remus no podía quitarse de la cabeza que había una rata en su bando pasando información hacia el lado contrario, y quería respuestas.

—Te he contado ya todo lo que sé. Acepté beber veritaserum para que estuvieras tranquilo. ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

—Un nombre, Regulus. El maldito nombre que le pondrá fin a esta guerra mágica.

Regulus suspiró, agitando el vapor en la superficie de su té. —Eso ya te lo dije también. Nadie usa su nombre real, y ni siquiera entre nosotros nos conocíamos del todo. El Señor Tenebroso no es un amateur cuando se trata de liderar a sus seguidores.

—El Señor Tenebroso, ¿uh? Todavía continúas siendo la misma sabandija zalamera de siempre...

Regulus apretó los labios. —¿Es todo? Porque todavía tengo trabajo por hacer.

Entre volver a su piso vacío (Sirius estaba en una misión y no iba a volver sino hasta la madrugada) o ayudar a Regulus con su trabajo para la Orden, Remus optó por lo segundo.

Era mejor así. Le daba pretexto para quedarse y ocupar su mente con trabajo, y también repasaba con Regulus los dos encuentros que el traidor de su bando había tenido con Lord Voldemort hasta casi poder imaginarse ser parte del momento.

En algún punto de su estancia, Remus incluso consideró la posibilidad de hacerse de un pensadero y extraer de Regulus aquella memoria para examinarla con detenimiento, y Regulus lo alentó a ello.

—No creo que te sirva de mucho, pero si piensas que será así, adelante.

Remus se marchó pasada la medianoche y se apareció en su piso con la mente en otro sitio, de manera que lo cogió por sorpresa encontrarse a Sirius en el sofá y apuntándolo con su varita.

Él hizo lo mismo, y por largos segundos se examinaron a detalle.

—¿No estabas en una misión?

—¿No deberías estar aquí desde hace horas?

Las dos preguntas eran complicadas. El por qué Remus no había vuelto antes era imposible de explicar por la relación que guardaba con Regulus, de la misma manera en que Sirius se negó a revelar que su encargo había terminado antes por una baja repentina.

Remus fue el primero en relajar su apostura, pues por su bien, debía disipar cualquier rastro de desconfianza entre ambos.

—Esas no son preguntas que Moody apreciaría como correctas para identificarnos entre nosotros.

—Al cuerno con Moody —rezongó Sirius, que con todo bajó un poco su varita—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Cumpliendo un encargo para Dumbledore.

—Pensé que hoy sólo seguirías a Nott hasta las cinco, y pasa de medianoche, Remus.

—Ya, pero no es lo único que tenía que hacer hoy para la Orden.

—¿También por petición de Dumbledore?

Remus encogió un hombro. —No exactamente.

—¿Entonces-...?

—Déjalo, Padfoot. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

Fue el turno de Sirius en mostrarse impaciente. —Terrible. Para nada como esperábamos, pero al menos se ha terminado.

—Mmm...

—¿Vas a bajar tu varita?

—¿Vas a bajar tú la tuya?

Sirius resopló. —Qué tontería... —Pero no se cortó en acercarse a Remus, y de cara a cara hacer su pregunta—. ¿Me amas, Moony? —Que por experiencias pasadas, era una rotura de protocolo abismal.

—Más de lo que nadie, incluido tú, podría imaginar...

Ah, la vulnerabilidad, pero Remus no se cortó de preguntar lo mismo, y Sirius respondió:

—Tanto como para sentir miedo de mí, de ti...

Luego bajaron las varitas del todo, y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

 

En septiembre, los Potter volvieron a perder su vivienda y sólo salieron bien parados de su huida porque media casa colapsó durante los ataques y sirvió como perfecta barrera para huir a través de la red floo.

Remus y Sirius habían estado discutiendo acaloradamente acerca de sus misiones, y cómo cierta información no encajaba, cuando la chimenea se iluminó con un potente fuego verde del que salieron rodando James, Lily, y en sus brazos Harry. Los tres conmocionados y con diversas heridas aquí y allá.

—¡Prongs! —Exclamó Sirius ya con la varita en alto, lo mismo que Remus, quien se odió por tener que preguntar primero antes que atenderlos.

—¿Cuál fue la última recomendación que hizo Dumbledore la última vez que nos reunimos?

—Que si apreciábamos nuestra vida o la de Harry... —Dijo James.

—Debíamos realizar el encantamiento Fidelius en la brevedad posible —finalizó Lily antes de romper a llorar.

Su ausencia entre amigos y su círculo interno había estado caracterizada por no tener un guardián de su paradero. Los Longbottom en cambio habían asignado ese papel a Augusta Longbottom y tenían ya casi dos meses escondidos y su localización exacta permanecería un misterio. Dumbledore les había insistido a James y a Lily hacer lo propio, pero ellos se mostraron renuentes porque ya no tenían familia en quien confiar, sólo amigos, y no querían poner su vida en peligro a cambio de la suya.

Mientras Sirius se encargaba de las heridas de sus dos amigos y su ahijado, Remus preparó té en lo que esperaban el amanecer y con ello la llegada de Dumbledore para ponerlos al tanto de las pérdidas en aquella redada, y no por primera vez sintió un fuerte dolor de estómago al pensar en los riesgos que existían al convertir a Sirius en el guardián secreto de sus amigos.

No porque dudara de su capacidad de mantenerse callado hasta el final, no, eso no, sino todo lo contrario: Su entrega para llegar hasta el final de sus consecuencias y guardar silencio incluso bajo amenaza de tortura o muerte.

Remus no albergaba dudas de que Sirius estuviera dispuesto a sacrificar su vida si eso les permitía a James y a Lily vivir para criar de Harry, pero una terrible y muy vergonzosa parte en su interior se revelaba contra más sacrificios en aquella cruenta guerra, y a ratos Remus deseaba sólo implorarles que buscaran a alguien más, que no le arrebataran a Sirius en el proceso, pero... No lo hacía.

Y jamás iba a llevar a cabo una acción tan ruin, porque si su petición acarreaba consigo el final de sus mejores amigos, entonces Remus jamás podría perdonárselo.

—¿Moony? —Lo sacó una voz de sus turbios pensamientos, y quien llamaba por él era Lily, con un somnoliento Harry en brazos.

—Oh... —Musitó Remus, que de pronto humillado por su propia cobardía, señaló la tetera y preguntó—: ¿Té?

—Por favor.

Mientras colocaban las tazas y las bolsas, el agua hirvió y pronto estuvieron ellos dos con dos tazas extras humeando y sin más compañía que la propia.

—¿Y Sirius, y James? —Inquirió Remus, que ya tenía una idea aproximada de dónde estaban y de qué hablaban.

—Remus... —Lily le miró unos segundos con los ojos anegados en lágrimas—. Sirius quiere...

—Lo sé.

—Y creo que vamos a aceptar su oferta...

Remus se mordió el labio inferior y asintió una vez. —Sería lo mejor.

—Pero tú no quieres, ¿verdad?

«No, ciertamente no», pensó Remus, para quien la idea de permitir que Sirius fuera el guardián de los Potter era una sentencia de muerte en cuanto la voz se corriera y una horda de Mortífagos invadiera su hogar. Apenas realizar el encantamiento, él y Sirius tendrían por seguridad que abandonar su piso y emprender caminos separados, sin una fecha de reencuentro, sin un retorno asegurado...

—Lo que quiero ya está fuera de jurisdicción desde que empezó esta guerra, Lils —dijo Remus en su lugar—. Y Sirius es su propia persona para tomar decisiones. No es mi lugar interferir o hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Lily le examinó por unos segundos, y después preguntó: —¿Estaban discutiendo, verdad? Tú y él, cuando nosotros llegamos...

El gesto de Remus se torció. —Las cosas han estado un poco... tensas entre nosotros.

—Algo escuché por James. No pretendía espiar ni nada por el estilo, pero cuando se reúnen los tres-...

—¿Peter estaba ahí? —Cuestionó Remus, puesto que los Merodeadores no habían estado completos desde el cumpleaños de Harry, y no encontraba placentero que se reunieran a escondidas para hablar de él.

—Sí y... —Lily apareció dubitativa, y después fue por todo—. Dumbledore ha sido claro: Hay un espía entre nosotros, y...

«Piensan que soy yo, dan por sentado que soy yo», rellenó Remus los espacios en blanco, perdiendo de golpe el color del rostro.

Con todo, Lily apretó a Harry sobre su regazo con una mano, y con la otra buscó a Remus en lugar de asir su varita.

—Yo no creo que seas tú —dijo Lily con convicción—. De hecho, no creo que sea nadie de nosotros, pero las pruebas de que alguien está pasando información al otro bando son abrumadoras. Aterra pensar que... Pues que...

Remus observó los dos gruesos lagrimones que le corrieron a Lily por las mejillas repletas de cortes ligeros y abrasiones después de su huida, y casi al instante extendió Harry su manita y enunció “¿Ma?” con preocupación.

Eso hizo a Remus decidirse, que podía tener hesitaciones en cuanto a apoyar a Sirius en su determinación por ser el guardián secreto de los Potter por motivos egoístas, pero puestos en la balanza al lado del amor que sentía por sus amigos (y sobre todo por Harry, a quien quería como un padrino honorario), la decisión era mucho más fácil de tomar.

—Todo saldrá bien, Lily —prometió Remus, posando su otra mano encima de la que Lily todavía tenía puesta en él y mirándola a los ojos para dejar en claro cuán en serio iba—. Te juro que lo conseguiremos...

 

Con Lily, James y Harry durmiendo en su recámara mientras esperaban por Dumbledore e indicaciones de cómo proceder, Remus preparó dos tazas más de té (la cuarta y la quinta respectivamente) para él y Sirius, y le instó a tomar asiento.

Lanzando un hechizo muffliato para no molestar a sus huéspedes, Remus fue directo al grano.

—Creo que deberías aceptar de una vez por todas ser el guardián secreto de James y Lily.

—¿Eso piensas en verdad? —Dijo Sirius con cautela, pues su pelea de horas atrás era precisamente por la inconsistencia de sus misiones, pero también por su renuencia a dejarle representar ese papel.

«No. Rotundamente no, pero...» —Por supuesto. Será lo mejor para todos.

—Tendría que marcharme, Moony... Vivir en la clandestinidad por Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo... Meses, quizá años... Esta guerra se ha prolongado más de lo que nadie habría podido creer...

—Ya —confirmó Remus—. ¿Pero qué otra opción queda? Esta vez consiguieron salir indemnes, apenas con un par de heridas leves, y... —«Quizá la próxima vez no sean tan afortunados», pensó Remus, pero no fue el único que lo temió así.

—En ese caso —dijo Sirius con un leve cambio en su tono de voz; una frialdad que no se encontraba ahí antes de pronto empezó a extenderse entre ambos—. Si crees que es lo mejor.

—Lo creo en verdad.

—Que así sea.

 

En octubre, Remus abrazó una última vez a James, a Lily y a Harry, y después se retiró para que no lo vieran llorar mientras se marchaban.

El hechizo Fidelius estaba programado a realizarse a la mañana siguiente, y los únicos asistentes extras serían Sirius y Dumbledore, pero a Remus no se le había invitado y él estaba bien con eso.

—Sólo vuelve a casa sano y salvo —le dijo a Sirius a la mañana siguiente cuando lo vio colocarse su capa de viaje y sus botas más rudas, y para sorpresa de ambos, se unieron en un sentido abrazo que por poco les hizo perder el tiempo.

—¿Estarás aquí cuando vuelva, Moony?

—No lo creo —respondió éste—. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender, encargos para la Orden.

No una mentira del todo si iba a pasar el día con Regulus investigando en viejos tomos de la biblioteca de Hogwarts que Dumbledore creía que podían haber sido inspiración para Tom Riddle en su juventud, pero no exactamente lo que Sirius habría de tener en mente con sus palabras. Y se notaba. La boca de Sirius se contrajo por las esquinas, y a Remus le sentó fatal.

Mejor habría sido contarle la verdad, y a la vez, mejor no...

—¿Al menos estarás de vuelta para la cena?

—¿Cocinas tú o...?

—O puedo comprar algo a mi regreso.

Remus apretó con más fuerza sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Con toda probabilidad, antes de volver tendría un ligero tentempié con Regulus. El hermano de Sirius tendía a saltarse comidas cuando estaba solo, y ya eran varios los kilos perdidos que no se podía permitir, así que Dumbledore le había encomendado a Remus hacer al menos una comida con él para asegurarse de que su invitado no moría de inanición voluntaria antes de que la guerra llegara a su fin.

—¿Qué tal algo ligero? No tendré mucha hambre a mi regreso.

—Ya veo.... Entonces buscaré algo de camino.

—Ok.

Y al separarse, una grieta más apareció en su relación.

 

Remus tuvo claro que el encantamiento Fidelius estaba en acción cuando a mitad de la tarde de pronto ya no pudo recordar dónde vivían sus amigos.

—Oh —musitó para sí, la vista perdida en el aire cuando apenas unos segundos atrás estaba leyendo a consciencia de la partición de almas y la manera eficiente de fijarlas en objetos de gran poder.

Un segundo estaba bien, y al siguiente le corrió una única lágrima por la mejilla, trazando una caída irregular sobre una cicatriz que tenía ahí y cayendo por último hacia su mentón.

—Prepararé té —se ofreció Regulus, pero al pasar a su lado le entregó un pañuelo con la notoria B de su apellido bordado en una esquina, así que en su lugar Remus se limpió la cara con la manga de su túnica.

—No será necesario.

—¿No? —Lo retó Regulus a desdecirse, ya a un lado del pequeño fogón eléctrico con el que contaba y con una ceja arqueada igual que lo haría Sirius.

Costaba creer lo fácil que se había adaptado Regulus a los cuantos electrodomésticos con los que contaba su escondite y que incluso veía televisión para paliar su soledad, pero Remus supuso que era previsible considerando que tenía ya suficientes meses sin varita, y sus únicas dos opciones habían sido frustrarse o aprender a sobrellevar sus circunstancias, escogiendo Regulus la segunda quizá por simple orgullo.

—Tienes cara de necesitar beber algo caliente —dijo Regulus con simpleza—. Puedes elegir no beberla, pero igual te prepararé una taza.

Al final, Remus acabó bebiendo.

 

/*/*/*/* Próximo capítulo: Con comentarios (10-Jun)/Sin comentarios (24-Jun).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo más y se desencadena la historia. ¿Desconfiará ahora también Sirius de Remus? ¿Peter conseguirá vender a los Potter? ¿Y qué papel jugará Regulus? No se lo pierdan la próxima semana (quizá) con un desenlace angst bien merecido.


	5. 5.- As long as...

**5.- As long as...**

 

La ausencia de sus amigos más cercanos en sus vidas se vio paliada en pequeña medida por medio de cartas. A veces de James, seguido de Lily, y en una ocasión un trozo de pergamino con dibujos irreconocibles y una nota aclaratoria donde Lily especificaba que Harry había pedido por su queridísimo ‘Pafoo’ (su versión de Padfoot), y ese manchón de negro era su padrino.

Sirius colgó el papel en la alacena a falta de un refrigerador muggle, y por el resto de ese día su humor estuvo sombrío y apenas tolerable.

Frustrado porque ambos se sentían igual de incómodos en la misma habitación, Remus se excusó mencionando que iba a salir a dar un paseo y se encaminó al escondrijo de Regulus, donde las horas se le escaparon de los dedos y al final el hermano de Sirius fue quien le recordó la hora.

—Pasa de medianoche. ¿No te espera mi hermano en casa, Lupin?

—¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? —Gruñó Remus de vuelta. Su primera acometida grosera en meses, puesto que juntos eran más bien civilizados y corteses entre sí a esas alturas—. Siempre ‘hermano’, siempre ‘Lupin’ como desconocidos. Entonces no tienes derecho a preguntar nada.

Regulus bufó. —No creí estar en mi derecho, es todo. Pero si tanto te molesta, _Remus_ , entonces lo llamaré _Sirius_ por igual.

Aquello no lo hizo mejor, pero Remus se lo guardó para sí, y pese a todo respondió.

—No todo marcha bien en casa.

—Oh... —Una pausa—. Debe ser más que eso si tu lugar de escondite es el mismo que el mío. ¿Has pensado en obsequiarle un caramelo de café?

—¿Uh? —Sin querer, Remus expresó su extrañeza con una mueca divertida.

—Cuando éramos críos, nuestra prima Andrómeda solía calmar a Sirius con caramelos de café. A ella le gustaban, supongo que por eso los tenía en abundancia en su bolsillo, pero Sirius los detestaba por su falsa dulzura. E incluso así los aceptaba y se comía uno. Creo que es porque la admiraba y no quería decepcionarla. En todo caso, su mal humor acababa por reducirse a la mitad con cada caramelo, así que para el tercero era posible hablar con él, y llegar a un acuerdo al quinto, quizá hacer las paces para el décimo, aunque para entonces Sirius sólo quería lavarse los dientes y ponerle fin a su tortura.

—Nunca escuché eso de él...

—Ya. Sólo era un consejo, pero puedes ignorarlo.

Y para bien o para mal, Remus no lo hizo.

 

A su vuelta al piso que compartía con Sirius, Remus traía consigo una bolsa de caramelos de café («Estúpido Regulus, si esto me explota en la cara...»), y apenas cruzar el dintel de la entrada encontró a su novio hablando casi en susurros con Peter, que tenía su mano apretándole el hombro y asintiendo sin parar.

—¡Hey, Peter! —Lo saludó Remus—. No sabía que pasarías de visita. ¿Te quedas a cenar?

En el aire, el aroma a curry le confirmó que Sirius había asegurado la cena, y seguro que donde comían dos, también podían comer tres si partían las porciones.

—Erm, no —se disculpó Peter con ojos huidizos de encontrarse con los de Remus—. Tengo, uhm, sitios donde estar y planes por cumplir.

—¿Pero pensarás en lo que te he dicho, Peter? —Preguntó Sirius, y su amigo asintió repetidas veces.

—Claro. Cuenta conmigo. ¿Nos vemos más tarde en la semana?

—Seguro.

Y antes de que Remus pudiera sacar algo en claro de eso, Peter ya estaba fuera de su piso y la puerta cerrada.

—¿Qué fue eso de-...?

—Mejor ni preguntes, Moony —le interrumpió Sirius—. Es preferible así.

Remus rechinó los dientes pero lo dejó estar así. En su lugar, sacó un caramelo del bolsillo y se lo entregó a Sirius. —Ten.

—Gracias —dijo Sirius, que a punto estuvo de llevárselo a la boca y después lo rechazó—. Ugh, no me gustan los caramelos de café.

—¿Ah no? —Fingió Remus desconocimiento.

—No. Me recuerdan a mi prima Andrómeda, lo que no podría ser tan terrible porque era ella quien me los obsequiaba sin parar, pero desde entonces me resultan incluso más repulsivos que nunca. Peor que una gragea Bertie Bott de todos los sabores de cera de oído.

—Ya veo... —Ni hablar —dijo Remus, vaciándose los bolsillos y con ello una dotación de caramelos para al menos un mes—. Ahí va mi paga.

—Oh, Moony —se atrevió a sonreír Sirius—. ¡Por Merlín! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

«Que podíamos solucionar lo que entre nosotros se rompió sin siquiera darnos cuenta», pensó Remus, pero en su lugar se encogió de hombros.

—No pensaba en realidad. Sólo di por sentado que sería un buen consejo.

—¿De quién? —Inquirió Sirius con suspicacia, y Remus experimentó un fuerte escalofrío.

—D-De nadie —trastabilló, recomponiéndose al instante—. ¿Es curry lo que huelo? Genial.

Y aunque después se sentaron a comer y actuar con normalidad, la sombra de la duda ya los empañaba.

 

—Correo —dijo Remus una mañana a finales de octubre cuando en su ventana apareció el búho de los Potter.

Podía ser de James, pero con mayor probabilidad de Lily, y así lo confirmó cuando pasó por detrás de Sirius y reconoció su letra.

—¿Es Harry? —Preguntó al ver una fotografía.

Sirius así lo confirmó. —Es él. Le gustó la escoba de juguete que le envié. Tiene talento, justo como su padre.

—Genial.

—Sí, genial. —Sirius dobló de vuelta la carta y la guardó—. ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

Remus pensó en Regulus, y en la única petición que le había hecho de llevar entre las compras una caja de té verde con moras.

—Lo usual. ¿Y tú?

Sirius a su vez pensó en las conversaciones de las últimas semanas con Peter, en su resignación a no ser más el guardián secreto y cederle ese puesto a su amigo.

—Una misión de nada con Peter. Estaré de vuelta antes de mediodía.

—Oh. Bien entonces.

Y después siguieron en su rutina como si nada.

 

—¿Qué, quién orinó en tu té esta mañana? —Le preguntó Regulus como saludo cuando Remus entró al piso y dejó con desgana las bolsas de compra sobre la barra de la cocina.

—No sé de qué hablas, Regulus —respondió Remus, forzándose a relajar los músculos faciales que desde temprano sentía tensos y tirantes como bandas elásticas a punto de reventar.

No podía evitarlo. Apenas despertar esa mañana, traía consigo una sensación extraña en el pecho, casi un presentimiento... Y que en cierto modo guardaba relación con Sirius y la manera hermética con la que éste se manejó antes de salir de su departamento.

A su despedida, había abrazado a Remus con fuerza y juntos habían intercambiado unas frases de afecto antes de despedirse, pero él no podía quitarse de encima esa nube negra de negatividad en la que se cuestionaba sin parar por qué si nada había sido diferente en su mañana de cualquier otra, de igual manera guardaba la impresión de que así fuera.

Mientras él y Regulus guardaban las compras en la alacena, Remus no cesó de darle vueltas a sus interacciones de ese día, pero también a las de la noche anterior, días pasados, e incluso semanas.

Muy a su pesar, todo era como siempre, y a la vez no...

—En serio, ¿ha ocurrido algo? No recuerdo haber leído nada importante en El Profeta esta mañana —indagó Regulus, que contagiado por Remus, estaba entrando en un estado de pánico autoinducido—. ¿Remus?

—No sé —musitó éste con angustia—. Puedes burlarte si quieres, pero tengo una especie de corazonada, de que algo está por ocurrir...

—No veo por qué debería de burlarme —dijo Regulus—, siendo que yo sentí lo mismo minutos antes de huir y cambiar de bando. De haberlo ignorado, no estaría yo aquí ahora dándote este consejo.

Remus asintió una vez, y siguiendo a su instinto, sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo.

—¡Expecto Patronum! —Dijo en voz alta y clara, su corazón constreñido pero su mente límpida con el recuerdo de él y Sirius, que sin importar qué clase de circunstancias tuvieran por delante para enfrentarse, todavía se amaban como siempre.

Frente a él la nube plateada comenzó a tomar forma tangible hasta convertirse en un enorme lobo plateado ante el cual Remus entregó un destinatario (Sirius) y un mensaje (“Lo último que te dije sigue siendo válido hoy y siempre”) para después indicarle partir.

Regulus le observó con una ceja arqueada. —Qué mensaje tan críptico. ¿Realmente lo entenderá mi hermano?

—No es tan complicado —replicó Remus, que más bien se quería atener a la sinceridad de cada una de sus palabras e impedir así la catástrofe que se avecinaba.

—Los Mortífagos somos incapaces de magia como esa, ¿sabes? —Dijo Regulus con afán de crear conversación.

—¿Qué, un patronus?

—Exacto. Es imposible para la mayoría, aunque la última vez que lo intenté por lo menos conseguí un poco de niebla plateada. Tal vez mi memoria más feliz no era la adecuada, y eso explique... —Regulus apretó los labios, y se sujetó el brazo alrededor de donde tenía la marca tenebrosa tatuada en la piel—. Da igual.

—Reg...

Por primera vez en semanas, las facciones de Regulus se endurecieron hasta convertirse en una estatua de mármol, y éste se alejó de la mano con la que Remus intentó tocarle el hombro.

—No me tengas lástima.

—No lo hago.

—Bien. —Y le dio la espalda.

Atrás quedó Remus pensando que Sirius y Regulus eran más parecidos como hermanos de lo que estos habrían querido reconocer jamás.

 

A su vuelta al piso que compartía con Sirius, Remus ya casi se había olvidado de la terrible sensación que le había acosado gran parte de la mañana y que desapareció por completo después de haber enviado su patronus con mensaje a Sirius.

Supuso sin equivocarse que Sirius querría hablar de ello mientras cenaban algo ligero y después conversarían de las últimas noticias de la guerra antes de irse a la cama, pero en lugar de eso, su novio le esperaba con dos tazas humeantes de té en la mesa y una expresión solemne que no invitaba a beberlas.

—Hey... —Lo saludó Remus, y Sirius cabeceó para dar a entender que lo había escuchado—. ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?

—Sí.

—Y, erm...

—Siéntate, Moony —le indicó Sirius la silla frente a él, y con deliberada lentitud se deshizo Remus de su abrigo y se acercó con la varita en alto.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que hoy más que nunca debería cuestionarte si realmente eres tú? —Preguntó Remus, no dudando de que aquella persona frente a él fuera Sirius, pero sí de sus motivos para actuar así.

—No deberías —dijo éste, al tiempo que Remus jalaba la silla y se sentaba—. Te amo hoy más que nunca y nadie, ni siquiera tú, podría imaginar cuánto... Sigue siendo válido para ti, ¿no?

—Siempre.

—Perfecto, en ese caso... —Sirius levantó su taza, y bebió un amplio sorbo—. Es té de rooibos con naranja, aderezado con cinco gotas de veritaserum. Pensé que sería la mejor de mis voluntades si bebía primero, porque hoy más que nunca, Moony, necesito que seas sincero conmigo...

Remus liberó el aliento que había contenido hasta entonces, y entre la espada y la pared, optó por mostrar sus lealtades justo donde yacían: No en la guerra que los dividía en dos bandos, sino al lado de Sirius.

—Entonces pregunta lo que quieras. No hay necesidad de utilizar ninguna clase de poción.

—Remus...

—¿Mis misiones? —Adivinó éste las inquietudes de Sirius—. Hace meses que no visito el campamento de los hombres lobo, pero sí son órdenes de Dumbledore que debo de cumplir. En eso nunca te he mentido, sólo no he contado toda la verdad.

—¿Entonces dónde-...?

—¿Paso mis tardes y horas libres? Trabajando para la Orden. Es... Mejor dicho, no es tan sencillo de explicar, pero hace meses Dumbledore tuvo la oportunidad de hacerse de un informante del otro bando... Traía consigo una prueba valiosa de su cambio de lealtades, y desde entonces no ha sido más que uno de los mejores aliados...

—¿Quién?

—Sirius.

—Bebé, Remus, y responde a mi pregunta.

Temerario, Remus alzó la taza y bebió un gran sorbo. —Pregunta.

—¿A quién esconde Dumbledore?

La verdad brotó de los labios de Remus como una canción. —A Regulus. A tu hermano Regulus.

—¿Es él a quien ves a escondidas?

—Sí.

—¿Y en verdad crees que está de nuestro lado?

—Lo creo —dijo Remus—. No desde un inicio, pero ahora más que nunca.

Sirius apretó los dientes, y después estuvo a punto de hacer una pregunta, pero Remus se le adelantó.

—¿Era esa la información que querías conocer?

—No.

—¿Entonces-...?

—Quería asegurarme de que no fueras tú el traidor de la Orden del que todo mundo susurra con temor de ser el siguiente en su lista de encargos.

Remus tuvo claro que aquella pregunta inconclusa no había despertado en Sirius la compulsión de responder, y que si éste lo hacía por su propia voluntad, entonces era sincero.

—Pues no lo soy —dijo Remus, y por si acaso lo clarificó mejor—. No soy yo el traidor a la Orden. ¿Lo eres tú?

—No.

Pero incluso con veritaserum, la respuesta no parecía ser suficiente. No para ellos, que enfrentados cara a cara a sus miedos y desconfianza mutuos, de pronto se sentían heridos en su falta de confianza por el otro.

—Esto no cambia nada lo que siento por ti... —Dijo Sirius.

—¿Pero? —Adivinó Remus.

—¿Pero mi hermano Regulus? ¿En serio, Moony? —Gruñó Sirius—. ¿Son esas tus nuevas compañías y te sorprende que haya recurrido al uso de veritaserum?

—No —respondió Remus—, sólo me decepciona.

Y dando por finalizada aquella conversación, derramó su té sobre la mesa y se apareció fuera de su departamento.

 

_It don't matter, be combative or sweet cherry pie_

_It don't matter just as long as I get all you tonight_

_Full plate, don't wait, have your cake and eat it, too_

_Full plate, don't wait, have your cake and eat it._

_5 Seconds of Summer - Valentine_

 

Remus se refugió con Regulus en su escondite, y apenas unas horas después de su partida del piso que él y Sirius compartían, recibió una nota de Dumbledore:

 

“Remus,

No cuestiono tu decisión de contarle a Sirius acerca de Regulus. Además, dejo en tus manos la elección de acceder a su petición de encontrarse los tres en terreno neutral. Confío en que tu mediación sea de buena ayuda para todos.

Sinceramente, A. P. W. B. Dumbledore.”

 

—Oh, mierda... —Musitó Remus, que había incluso considerado la posibilidad de dormir en el sofá y alegar que era para trabajar horas extras en la labor que se tenían en manos esa tarde, pero ya no podía darse ese privilegio.

—¿Qué, ahora qué pide Dumbledore? —Preguntó Regulus desde la mesa de trabajo, traduciendo un texto del francés que traía consigo información referente a los Horrocruxes y su eliminación.

—Reg... —Dijo Remus, llamándolo así por primera vez sin burla de que esa fuera el apodo con el que Sirius se dirigiera a él con afecto.

Fuera porque su expresión culpable lo decía todo o porque realmente Regulus era perspicaz como una serpiente presintiendo el peligro, éste palideció y masculló una única palabra:

—No...

—Se lo dije antes de venir —confesó Remus su falta—, y ahora ha hablado con Dumbledore pidiendo verte.

—Pero Dumbledore se habrá negado, ¿verdad? Tiene que haberle dicho que no...

—Dumbledore me pidió estar presente y servir de mediador. —Una pausa—. Lo siento, Regulus.

Por unos segundos, Regulus permaneció impávido y con la vista fija en un punto perdido en el horizonte, pero después consiguió reponerse, y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Tenía que ocurrir en algún momento. No podía fingir mi muerte por siempre, supongo... ¿Tendrá que ser hoy?

—Esta noche a más tardar —confirmó Remus—, o no podré volver a casa.

Regulus suspiró. —Bien, que así sea.

 

Como guardián secreto del paradero de Regulus, Remus primero se apareció en su piso donde encontró a Sirius esperando por él todo vestido de negro como si fuera a presentarse a un funeral (aunque francamente Remus dudaba que sus pantalones rotos y camiseta negra con un logo desvaído de una banda muggle contara como atuendo formal) y listo para ir con él a dondequiera que lo llevara.

—¿Cómo... está él? —Preguntó Sirius antes de tomar el brazo de Remus para ir con él a la locación secreta donde su hermano se encontraba.

—Vivo y de nuestro lado. Es lo mejor que puedes recordar cuando lo veas.

Luego juntos se aparecieron a las afueras de un edificio de departamentos en el Londres muggle. Remus utilizó su llave para entrar, y juntos subieron hasta el cuarto piso, donde un largo pasillo con puertas marcaba varios departamentos.

Remus le entregó a Sirius una nota de su puño y letra con la dirección del lugar, además de un número (“Departamento 408”, que de pronto se materializó al final del corredor, a tiempo para que el papel se convirtiera en cenizas en la mano de Sirius.

—Así que ahí es la madriguera donde se esconde esa serpiente...

Por si acaso, Remus sólo se aferró con más fuerza a su varita, sólo por si acaso...

Utilizando su llave, Remus entró al piso primero, y de pasada le recordó a Sirius que Regulus no tenía consigo su varita y por lo tanto estaba indefenso, pero eso no le impidió a su novio ir directo hacia su hermano, y con un certero puñetazo en el rastro, hacerlo caer sobre el duro piso de madera.

—Levántate, _Reggie_ —dijo Sirius con veneno en su voz—, porque mereces al menos unos cinco de esos antes de que me sienta satisfecho.

Con parsimonia, Regulus se limpió el labio sangrante utilizando el borde de la manga de su túnica. —¿Y después? Suponiendo que tienes planes para comportarte como un mago civilizado en lugar de un barbaján cualquiera atacando a su enemigo desarmado.

—¡Entonces defiéndete! ¡Usa también los puños!

—¡Hey! —Intervino Remus, alzando su varita y estableciendo una posición de poder sobre ambos—. Sirius, tú empezaste, y si mal no recuerdo pediste hablar con él. Regulus, compórtate, no es necesario que lo provoques, a menos que en verdad quieras dormir hoy con la nariz hinchada y dos ojos negros.

—¿Así que _Regulus_ , uh? Ya veo dónde reside tanta fe ciega en él, Moony.

—Entonces escúchame llamarlo Remus y ahógate en tu bilis.

—Maldita sabandija-...

—¡Basta! —Estalló Remus, que con la varita en alto lanzó unos chisporroteos como advertencia—. Dumbledore me pidió estar presente como mediador, no como réferi de su estúpida pelea.

Eso pareció aplacar a momento a ambos hermanos Black. Sirius dio un paso atrás en tanto que Regulus se puso en pie, y los tres se acercaron a la mesa atestada de libros y pergaminos.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Inquirió Sirius.

—Trabajo para la Orden —respondió Regulus—. Que a menos que pensaras que me gano mi estancia aquí con mi simple presencia, estabas en lo incorrecto.

Sirius hojeó un par de pergaminos y después se rindió. —Bien, lo que sea. No es por esto que vine...

—¿No? —Repitieron Remus y Regulus al unísono, pero cada uno en una entonación diferente; el primero con aprensión, el segundo con sorpresa.

—No —confirmó Sirius, que igual que un perro con un hueso, se había aferrado a lo que en esos momentos requería de su prioridad—. Dumbledore me contó de tu gran servicio a la Orden y el trato de inmunidad que te había otorgado, que Remus estaba encargado de ti y que juntos hacían trabajo de investigación. También que tú le habías confirmado sus sospechas de que había una rata infiltrada entre nosotros.

—Correcto. Una rata —replicó Regulus—. Nunca mejor dicho.

—Seguro Dumbledore también te contó que no ha sido posible identificar de quién se trata —intervino Remus—. Los Mortífagos se mueven utilizando nombres clave para no ser reconocidos. Fue por eso que Regulus no pudo confirmar de quién se trataba incluso aunque estuvo presente en ese intercambio de información.

—Ya, pero... —El rostro de Sirius se volvió sombrío—. ¿Por qué llamarlo rata además de lo obvio?

—Por traidor, por-... —Habló Remus antes de que Regulus lo interrumpiera.

—Porque su seudónimo recordaba a las ratas —dijo Regulus, a quien nadie se lo había preguntado de esa manera y por lo tanto nadie más había hecho la conexión—. El Señor Tenebroso... Así era la manera en la que se refería a él.

—Wormtail —dijo Sirius con convicción.

—Exacto —confirmó Regulus—. Su nombre clave era Wormtail.

Horrorizado por las implicaciones de aquel descubrimiento, Remus se llevó la mano hecha puño al rostro y con fuerza se mordió un nudillo. En cambio a su lado, la expresión de Sirius pasó de la rabia, a la furia, al intento homicida que le recorría en esos momentos...

—Maldito Peter...

Que estaba por enfrentarse al pago de su traición y con creces.

 

En un cambio de roles que ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos habrían sido capaces de adivinar, Remus sugirió matar a Peter y en venganza después deshacerse del cuerpo, en tanto que Sirius optó por dejar la violencia de lado y primero hablar.

Así que esa tarde, al volver de su trabajo de diario como funcionario en una de las oficinas más aburridas del Ministerio, Peter no sospechó gran cosa cuando Sirius lo abordó y con un cabeceo le indicó seguirlo.

Remus les fue a la zaga desde una distancia prudencial, y no tardaron ellos en encontrar un callejón desierto en el cual aparecerse. Él les siguió de cerca, a sabiendas de cuál era su destino final: No su piso, sino el de Regulus, que los esperaba con una capa negra y máscara puesta.

Porque así estaba establecido en el plan, Remus esperó tres minutos contados en su reloj (tiempo más que suficiente para que Sirius compartiera la localización del piso con Peter y juntos entraran) antes de aparecerse en el pasillo y abrir la puerta.

Adentro el cuadro que lo recibió era y no era a la vez el que esperaba.

—¡Es una emboscada, Sirius! —Estaba gritando Peter, que de paso fue el primero en girarse en dirección al nuevo arribo, y buscó en Remus la confirmación que necesitaba para acusarlo de alta traición—. ¡Te lo dije, era él! ¡Remus es el traidor a la Orden!

—No, ese eres tú, Wormtail —dijo Regulus detrás de su máscara, los ojos grises refulgiendo a través de las rejillas—. Una vez más, porque tu ayuda ha sido ampliamente apreciada, ¿dónde se encuentran los Potter ahora?

Los ojos de Peter se desorbitaron, y su expresión de terror presagió su maniobra más socorrida: Convertirse en rata y huir. Pero Remus fue más rápido, y con un certero latigazo de su varita lo inmovilizó antes de que éste pudiera transformarse.

—Oh, Moony —dijo Sirius con humor oscuro—, y yo que pensaba convertirme en perro y darle cacería como es merecido.

—Más tarde, Padfoot —prometió Remus, más interesado en llevar a cabo la labor que tenían en manos—. Y bien, Peter, ¿es cierto que me has acusado de ser yo el traidor?

Congelado en una posición en la cual tampoco podía hablar, Remus depositó a Peter sobre una silla y antes de finalizar el encantamiento se aseguró de tenerlo bien sujeto con sogas.

—Te lo advierto, si te transformas en rata no habrá ningún sitio de este piso que no esté dispuesto a destruir para acabar contigo —le advirtió a Peter, y éste permaneció quieto—. Ahora confiesa, Peter.

—El Señor Oscuro... Él es un mago demasiado poderoso... —Empezó Peter, antes de que Sirius avanzara a grandes zancadas y le plantara un puñetazo en el rostro.

—¡¿El Señor Oscuro?! ¡¿Te atreves a llamarlo así cuando ha matado a nuestros amigos y no se detendrá hasta acabar con Harry?! —Gritó Sirius con rabia contenida, y Remus le puso un alto a más violencia física colocando con suavidad su mano en el hombro de éste.

—Mi vida corría peligro, Sirius —dijo Peter con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas—. Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo que yo.

—No, no cualquiera —replicó Remus con un rictus lobuno en el que su labio superior se encogió y él enseñaba los dientes como amenaza—. Sólo tú, y nos has costado demasiado... Mucho tiempo, muchas vidas.

—Yo podría matarlo por ustedes —intervino Regulus, que se había retirado la máscara del rostro y se había acercado al grupo con la misma gracia que un felino—. Ponerle fin a esto.

—Sería una muerte demasiado amable para una sabandija como ésta —gruñó Sirius, y Peter se estremeció—. ¿Qué, Wormtail? Después de las mentiras que me contaste acerca de Remus y lo mucho que debía de desconfiar de él, ¿es ahora cuando quieres arrepentirte?

—Y-Yo...

—Tenías razones de desconfiar, Padfoot —dijo Remus—. No fui del todo honesto contigo en los últimos meses. Ciertamente te escondía algo...

—Ya, pero incluso aunque tú hubieras sido el traidor, yo habría dado un paso atrás. Mis palabras... Al volver de cada misión... No eran mentira. Lo siento si tuve dudas.

—No te perdonaré porque no hay nada que perdonar, Sirius —dijo Remus, que no albergaba ninguna clase de resentimiento por éste cuando a fin de cuentas la manipulación de Peter no había tenido resultados.

—A riesgo de sonar insensible a su charla de matrimonio celebrando sus bodas de plata —intervino Regulus—, ¿qué haremos con la rata?

Remus y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada, y la decisión estuvo tomada.

—Entregarlo a sus enemigos —dijo Remus.

—Llamaremos a Dumbledore —finalizó Sirius.

Y todavía sujeto en la silla, Peter rompió a llorar.

 

Fue Alastor Moody quien escoltó a Peter horas después bajo los cargos de alta traición y conspiración para asesinar a los Potter, y Dumbledore se quedó atrás para charlar unos minutos con los responsables de orquestar aquel arresto.

—Esto pudo haber terminado de tantas maneras terribles —dijo Dumbledore, posando su mirada por turnos en Remus, Sirius y también Regulus—, y sólo puedo estar agradecido de que no fuera así.

—Estuve a nada de hacer el cambio de guardián secreto con Peter —admitió Sirius—, pero fueron Remus y Reg... Regulus quienes me hicieron cambiar de idea. El crédito es para ellos, no para mí que caí en las manipulaciones de Peter.

Regulus los sorprendió a todos al tocar a Sirius en el brazo. —Fuiste tú quien hizo la conexión con su apodo.

—Es cierto —confirmó Remus—. Antes había interrogado a Regulus al respecto hasta el cansancio y no había conectado los puntos. Jamás se me ocurrió preguntarle cuál era el apodo con el que Voldemort lo llamaba porque asumí que no era información relevante.

—Los tres han hecho lo correcto, y juntos lo han conseguido —dijo Dumbledore—. Ha sido un día largo para todos, y espero que las ganancias superen las pérdidas...

«Peter», pensó Remus. «Peter Pettigrew, uno de nuestros mejores amigos...»

Pero las pérdidas, habían aprendido a aceptarlas, todavía no terminaban con una guerra en curso.

 

James fue quien peor toleró el golpe de la traición de Peter.

En la cocina de su casita en Godric’s Hollow, James lloró, y Remus se sintió terrible por tener que ponerlo al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos.

—Todos creímos a Peter cuando te llamó traidor. Lo siento tanto, Remus —se disculpó Lily no por primera vez en la velada, y éste denegó con la cabeza.

No había manera de enmendar ese pasado, porque puesto en perspectiva, sus acciones habían sido de lo más sospechas. De haber estado en el sitio de sus amigos, él también habría tenido dudas acerca de sus verdaderas intenciones, pero igual que ellos tenía confianza en el perdón y en las segundas oportunidades.

—Regulus vivo... —Musitó James, que tras conseguir reponerse, se había admirado del valor que Regulus había demostrado al entender que estaba en el bando equivocado y su entereza para hacer después lo correcto.

—Será gracioso si al finalizar esta guerra hace un resurgimiento desde la tumba. Si su muerte no mató a Madre, su resurrección seguro lo hará.

—¿Y tú y él...? —Preguntó Lily con cautela.

—Ah, eso —dijo Sirius, que cargaba a Harry y se distraía con él mientras Remus los ponía al tanto de las últimas novedades, pero ahora que el foco de atención estaba sobre él ya no podía esconderse más—. Hemos... charlado. Nada demasiado serio. Sólo asuntos de la guerra y posibles planes para después. Es mejor hablar del futuro que del pasado; esas serán conversaciones para después, pero... Creo que vamos por buen camino. Reg ha tenido su dosis de realidad, y ahora que ha podido sacudirse de encima las viejas ideas de pureza de sangre y demás, es casi... agradable. Casi me cae bien.

Remus sabía que no era un _casi_ como Sirius les quería hacer creer, que él en verdad quería a su hermano y ansiaba parchar su relación, pero le dio la oportunidad de proteger su corazón y no presionarlo.

De momento, iban un paso a la vez buscando la luz.

 

La guerra llegó a su fin poco después del tercer cumpleaños de Harry, y gran parte del mérito le correspondió al equipo de investigación que conformaron Regulus, Sirius y Remus, después ayudados por James y Lily cuando la necesidad de más manos surgió.

Uno a uno fueron apareciendo los Horrocruxes de Lord Voldemort una vez que Lily estableció que guardaban relación con el pasado de Tom Riddle y su obsesión con los tesoros de los fundadores de Hogwarts, y en misiones subsecuentes fueron ellos quienes acudieron en su búsqueda y descifraron cómo eliminarlos.

Por último Dumbledore en persona se enfrentó a Voldemort, y su victoria aseguró un nuevo periodo de paz en el mundo mágico y muggle.

Para entonces, gran número de sus seguidores habían muerto o sido encarcelados, y Dumbledore no hesitó en otorgarle a su grupo de investigación un papel primordial durante la guerra, consiguiendo así para Regulus el perdón oficial por su valiosa colaboración.

Sirius no tuvo quejas, y en gran medida fue porque él y Regulus consiguieron dejar el pasado atrás y empezar juntos un nuevo futuro. Eso y porque Harry se encariñó con su nuevo ‘tío Reggie’ y éste a su vez correspondió el honor cuidando de él como uno más del grupo.

—Sé que no debería sentirme celoso, pero... —Le confesó Sirius a Remus—. A veces creo que todos quieren más a Regulus que a mí.

—Sabes bien que no es cierto. Sólo Harry, y eso es porque Regulus todavía acepta llevarlo en hombros, pero el resto del tiempo tú eres su padrino y eso nadie puede cambiarlo.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? —Remus rió entre dientes.

—Sí, tú —insistió Sirius—. Tú y él se han vuelto realmente cercanos.

—Oh, vamos —puso Remus los ojos en blanco—. No lo dirás en serio.

Sirius se tomó unos segundos. —Bueno, no. —Y lo abrazó—. Dímelo, Moony.

—¿Qué, que te quiero más de lo que nadie podrá saber jamás, incluido tú? —Susurró éste a su oído, y el agarre de Sirius en su espalda se intensificó—. ¿Me amas tú, Padfoot?

—Más todavía de lo que podrías imaginar —respondió éste, agradecido por el tibio aliento de Remus contra su cuello.

Que aquella era su más honesta declaración de amor, y también su mejor prueba de confianza en el otro, pero por encima de todo, la inefable causa por la que vivían, habían ganado la guerra y Harry con el resto de sus amigos y familia estaban a salvo.

 

/*/*/*/*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personalmente, me gusta tanto Regulus como personaje que obvio tenía que escribir un fic donde salvara el día, viviera, e hiciera las paces con Sirius. Ya taché eso de mi lista y espero sea de su agrado :) Si han llegado hasta aquí, háganme saber qué tal les ha parecido~


End file.
